Reading Bloodlines
by Starkidpotter-jackson-odair
Summary: So I was looking for this kind of story one day and saw that there was plenty of Reading Vampire Academy but none with the Bloodlines series so I decided to write my own. I hope everyone likes this. Set post The Golden Lily but pre The Indigo Spell. Please review! Thanks!
1. What happened?

A/N: This is my first reading the books story. I hope I do it justice. I started this as a way to distract me from the fact that The Indigo Spell doesn't come out for another 2 days! R&R and let me know if I should continue this! I've already started to work on the first reading chapter so hopefully I'll get that out soon.

A/N 2: I don't own VA or Bloodlines or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.

Reading Bloodlines

Prologue

Sydney's P.O.V.

I looked at the letter again trying to comprehend what it was saying. It was simple in theory but not so much in practice.

Dear Ms. Melbourne

I found an ancient spell that gives the history of a person in book form. I took the liberty of making the books about you. Yes I know. There is no need to thank me. One of the things about this spell is that once the books are created, anyone who is thought to be important to either the person the books are about or might be important throughout the books will be transported to a room and they must read the book. Time stands still outside of the room so no one will miss anything important. It seems as though the spell worked very well because not only did it create the books about your time in Palm Springs so far but has also created 4 more books about what will happen.

Enjoy

Jackie Terwilliger

I looked around to see who else was in the room with me. Eddie, Jill, Angelina, and (my heart skipped a beat) Adrian of course. Then there was Rose, Dimitri, Queen Lissa and her boyfriend (I think his name is Christian), Sonya Karp, Mikhail Tanner, Trey, Abe, Guardian Hathaway, and of course Ms. Terwilliger.

As soon as I saw her I got angry. I pulled her away from the rest of the group. "Why would you do this?"

She gave me an amused smile. Because it's time we learned more about you. Don't you think?" She responded.

"No, I don't think! This is a horrible idea! These are my private thoughts!" I was so annoyed! How could she think that I would be ok with this!

"Well there's nothing I can do now," she responded. "We must read the books before we can go on with our lives."

"Fine." I respond angerly.

When we walked back to the group I saw that a few of the people were tense. Rose, Demitri, Eddie, Angelina, Guardian Hathaway, and Mikhail were on guard looking for a threat. Sonya was looking at Trey with wide eyes and Trey was looking at Sonya the same way. This was going to be fun.

When Rose saw me walk back over she asked, "Sydney, do you know where we are?"

"Yes," was all I said.

"Well would you like to enlighten us Ms. Sage?" Abe asked. I had avoided looking at him since we arrived.

"Of course. My history teacher, Ms. Terwillinger, brought us here to read a book," I said. Then I added reluctantly, "about my life since I've come to Palm Springs."

"How exactly did she bring us here?" Dimitri asked?

"It will be explained in the book." I responded.

"Sweet," Adrian, who I thought was just going to ignore me like he had for the last week, said excitedly. "We finally get to see what you really think about all of us."

Of course he would be excited about that. I really hope the part he wants to read about isn't in the books, but I doubted it.

"I think it will be cool too. Too bad I can't read about how you felt when you met me." Rose said. "That would have been even cooler." Thank God thats not going to be read. I might have been nervous when I first came to Palm Springs but when I met Rose I had been downright terrified.

"Well," I took a deep breath, "who wants to read first?"

A/N: I haven't added Marcus Finch because I don't know anything about him yet. After I read TIS I might find a way to add him but he won't be in for the first chapter at least.

Don't forget to review!


	2. Reading Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. If anyone wants to beta this story please message me. I worked like crazy to get this chapter out for you guys so I hope its good!

MoonlightPath666: First reviewer! Thank you and believe me I know I needed the distraction from waiting for TIS.

DayBreakAlchemist: I probably would have reacted the same way.

NeverTellALie: I thought that screamed her. Thank you. It took me a while to figure out how to get them to the room and then it came to me… Ms. Terwilliger would do this to her. You are so lucky that already read TIS!

A/N 2: I don't own VA or Bloodlines or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead

Reading Bloodlines

Chapter 1

"I will." Eddie volunteered. "This should be interesting, right sis?" He said laughing. I glared at him. "Ok fine."

**I couldn't breathe.**

"What's going on?" Jill asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm fine" I responded.

** There was a hand covering my mouth and another shaking my shoulder, startling me out of a heavy sleep. A thousand frantic thoughts dashed through my mind in the space of a single heartbeat. It was happening. My worst nightmare was coming true. **

_**They're here! They've come for me!**_

"Who came for you? This is so confusing" Rose said.

I ignored her. I knew when this was now. I really did not want everyone to read this.

**My eyes blinked, staring wildly around the dark room until my father's face came into focus. **

"Oh, it's just your dad." Rose said relieved.

**I stilled my thrashing, thoroughly confused. He let go and stepped back to regard me coldly. **

"Why is he looking at you coldly?" Adrian asked. I was trying to forget he was here but it was difficult.

"It wasn't that long ago that I had helped Rose and he as not very happy with me." I didn't add that he was never that happy with me. They'll find out by the end of this chapter I bet.

**I sat up in the bed, my heart still pounding. **

** "Dad?"**

** "Sydney. You wouldn't wake up." **

** "**So he tried to suffocate you? Because that makes sense!" Trey, who hadn't talked at all this entire time, said. I think he was really uneasy being around all of the vampires. I didn't respond.

** Naturally, that was his only apology for scaring me to death.**

** "You need to get dressed and make yourself presentable," he continued. "Quickly and quietly. Meet me downstairs in the study."**

** I felt my eyes widen but didn't hesitate with a response. There was only one acceptable answer. "Yes, sir. Of course."**

** "I'll go wake your sister." He turned for the door, and I leapt out of bed. **

** "**You have a sister?" Jill asked. "I had no idea you had a sister."

** "**Yes, my sister Zoe is about your age."

** "Zoe?" I exclaimed. "What do you need her for?"**

** "Shh," he chastised. "Hurry up and get ready. And remember-be quiet. Don't wake your mother."**

** "**Why would he care if you woke your mother up?" Angelina asked.

** "**It's in the book." I responded.

** He shut the door without another word, leaving me staring. The panic that had only just subsided began to surge within me again. What did he need Zoe for? A late-night wake-up meant Alchemist business, and she had nothing to do with that. Technically, neither did I anymore, not since I'd been put on indefinite suspension for bad behavior this summer. What if that's what this was about.? What if I was finally being taken to a re-education center and Zoe was replacing me?**

I shuddered at the thought of the re-education center. I still have nightmares about seeing Keith after he had gone to the re-education center.

Everyone must have seen by my expression that I didn't want to talk about it because nobody asked what that was.

** For a moment, the world swam around me, and I caught hold of my bed to steady myself. Re-education centers. They were the stuff of nightmares for young Alchemists like me, mysterious places where those who grew too close to vampires were dragged off to learn the errors of their ways. What exactly went on there was a secret, one I never wanted to find out. I was pretty sure "re-education" was a nice way of saying "brainwashing." I'd only ever seen one person who had come back, nd honestly, he'd seemed like half a person after that. There'd been an almost zombielike qualilty to him., and I didn't even want to think about what they might have done to make him that way. **

"That's horrible!" The queen exclaimed.

"I never got sent to one your majesty." I reassured because she turned to me with the unanswered question on her lips.

She smiled at me, careful to not show her fangs. "I'm glad. And you can call me Lissa."

I nodded to let her know I would.

** My father's urging to hurry up echoed back through my mind, and I tried to shake off my fears. Remembering his other warning, I also made sure I moved silently. My mother was a light sleeper. Normally, it wouldn;t matter if she caught us going off on Alchemist errands, but lately, she hadn't been feeling so kindly toward her husband's (and daughter's) employers. Ever since angry Alchemists had deposited me on my parents' doorstep last month, this household held all the warmth of a prison camp. Terrible arguments had gone down between my parents, and my sister Zoe and I often found ourselves tiptoeing around. **

** "**Well that explains why he didn't want you to wake her up." Eddie said.

** Zoe. **

_**Why does he need Zoe?**_

** The question burned through me as I scurried to get ready. I knew what "presentable" meant. Throwing on jeans and a T-shirt was out of the question. Instead, I tugged on grey slacks ad a crisp, white button-down shirt. A darker, charcoal gray cardigan went over it, which I cinched neatly at my waist with a black belt. A small gold cross-the one I always wore around my neck-was the only ornamentation I ever bothered with. **

** "**So thats the reason you don't wear jeans, Sage." Adrian stated. I didn't respond.

I thought I saw Rose look between us then shake her head. I hope she doesn't figure out what happened.

** My hair was a slightly bigger problem. Even after only two hours of sleep it was already going in every direction. I smoothed it down as best I could and then coated it with a thick layer of hair spray in the hopes that it would get me through whatever was to come. A light dustung of powder was the only makeup I put on. I had no time of anything more. **

** The entire process took me all of six minutes which might have been a new record for me.**

**"**I wish it took me that little time to get ready in the morning." Jill stated.

**I sprinted down the stairs in perfect silence, careful, again, to avoid waking my mother. The living room was dark, but light spilled out past the not-quite shut door of my father's study. Taking that as an invitation, I pushed the door open and slipped inside. A hushed conversation stopped at my entrance. My father eye me from head to toe and showed his approval at my appearance in the way he knew best: by simply withholding criticism. **

"Sydney, no offense but your dad is a jerk." Rose said bluntly.

** "**He's not a jerk." I defended him quickly. "He's just under a lot of stress." I know no one believed me but I felt like I needed to defend him.

** "Sydney," he said brusquely. "I believe you know Donna Stanton."**

** The formidable Alchemist stood near the window, arms crossed, looking as tough and lean as I remembered. I'd spent a lot of time with Stanton recently, though I would hardly say we were friends-especially since certain actions of mine had ended up putting the two of us under a sort of "vampire house arrest." If she harbored any resentment toward me, she didn't show it, though. She nodded to me in polite greeting, her face all business. **

** "**Is she the one that...?" Rose left the question hanging but I knew what she meant.

I nodded and she looked away guiltily. I wonder what that was about. I hope she didn't feel guilty about me getting in trouble because I helped her.

** Three other Alchemists were there as well, all men. They were introduced to me as Barnes, Michaelson, and Horowitz. Barnes and Michaelson were my father and Stanton's age. Horowitz was younger, mid-twenties, and was setting up a tattooist's tools. All of them were dressed like me, wearing business casual clothing in nodescript colors. Our goal was always to look nice but not attract notice. The Alchemists had been playing Men in Black for centuries, long before humans dreamed of life on other worlds. When the light hit their faces the right way, each Alchemist displayed a lily tattoo identical to mine. **

** Again, my unease grew. Was this some kind of interrogation? An assessment to see if my decision to help a renegade half-vampire girl meant my loyalties had changed? **

** "**I like that. Renegade half-vampire girl. Has a nice ring to it." Rose stated proudly.

** "**Of course you like that Roza," Dimitri said looking at her fondly.

**I crossed my arm over my chest and schooled my face to neutrality, hoping I looked cool and confident. If I still had a chance to plead my case, I inteneded to present a solid one. **

** Before anyone could utter another word, Zoe entered. She shut the door behind her and peered around in terror, her eyes wide. Our father's study was huge-he'd built an addition on to our house for it-and it easily held all of the occupants. But as I watched my sister take in the scene, I knew she felt stifled and trapped. I met her eyes and tried to send a silent message of sympathy. It must have worked because she scurried to my side, looking only fractionally less afraid. **

"You sound very protective of your sister," Sonya stated and I nodded my head.

** "**I'm protective because I know what's out there."

** "Zoe," said my father. He let her name hang in the air in this way he had, making it clear to both of us that he was disappointed. I could immediately guess why. She wore jeans and an old sweatshirt and had her brown hair in two cute but sloppy braids. By any other person's standards, she would have been "presentable"-but not by his. **

"Are you sure that your dad's not a jerk, Sage? Believe me I know a jerky father when I see one." Adrian questioned but I ignored him. I wanted to get through this chapter as fast as possible.

**I felt her cower against me, and I tried to make myself taller and more protective.**

"And now I see where your motherly instincts come from." Jill stated.

**After making sure his condemnation was felt, our father introduced Zoe to the others. Stanton gave her the same polite nod she'd given me and then turned toward my father.**

** "I don't understand, Jared," said Stanton. "Which one of them are you going to use?"**

** "**So your sister was the one you replaced." Rose exclaimed. "Now it makes sense."

** "Well that's the problem," my father said. "Zoe was requested... but I'm not sure she's ready. In fact, I know she isn't. She's only had the most basic of training. But in light of Sydney's recent...experiences..."**

** My mind immediately began to pull the pieces together. First, and most importantly, it seemed I wasn't going to be sent to a re-education center. Not yet, at least. This was about something else. My earlier suspicion was correct. There was some mission or task afoot, and someone wanted to sub in Zoe because she, unlike certain other members of her family, had no history of betraying the Alchemists.**

** "**Believe me Sage, you haven't betrayed the Alchemists." Adrian muttered angrily. Thankfully no one understood what he meant.

**My father was right that she'd only recieved basic instruction. Our jobs were hereditary, and I had been chosen years ago as the next Alchemist in the Sage family. My older sister, Carly, had been passed over and was now away at college and too old. He'd taught Zoe as backup instead, in the event something happened to me, like a car accident or vampire mauling. **

** "**I love your thinking Sydney." Eddie said drily.

Jill had something else on her ming though. "So you have two sisters. Why didn't you ever tell us about them?" She questioned.

"It just never came up," I shrugged.

** I stepped forward, not knowing what I was going to say until I spoke. The only thing I knew foe sure was that I could **_**not **_**let Zoe get sucked into the Alchemist' schemes.**

** "**What schemes? Should we be worried?" Guardian Hathaway said speaking for the first time.

Ihurried to reassure her. "There is nothing to worry about Guardian Hathaway. Your all safe."

**I feared for her safety more than I did going to a re-education center-and I was pretty afraid of that. "I spoke to a committee about my actions after they happened," I said. "I was under the impression that they understood why I did the things I did. I'm fully qualified to serve in whatever way you need-much more so than my sister. I have real-world experience. I know this job inside and out."**

** "**How bad was the committee?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I replied simply.

** "A little too much real-world experience if memory serves," said Stanton dryly. **

**'I for one would like to hear these 'reasons' again,' said Barnes, using his fingers to make air quotes. 'I'm not thrilled about tossing a half-trained girl out there, but I also find it hard to believe someone who aided a vampire criminal is 'fully qualified to serve.'' More pretentious air quotes.**

"Hey! I was cleared of all charges!" Rose exclaimed angrily.

"We know Rose." Lissa said trying to calm her down. Dimitri put his arm around her. She took a deep breath and motioned for Eddie to continue reading.

**I smiled back pleasantly, masking my anger. If I showed my true emotions, it wouldn't help my case. 'I understand, sir. But Rose Hathaway was eventually proven innocent of the crime she'd been accused of. So, I wasn't technically aiding a criminal. My actions eventually helped find the real murderer.'**

Rose was still fuming but I told Eddie to just continue on.

**'Be that as it may, we - and you - didn't know she was 'innocent' at the time,' he said.**

**'I know,' I said. 'But I believed she was.'**

**Barnes snorted. 'And there's the problem. You should've believed what the Alchemists told you, not run off with your own far-fetched theories. At the very least, you should've taken what evidence you'd gathered to your superiors.'**

** "**What, are you a puppet? Seriously!" Lissa's boyfriend complained.

**Evidence? How could I explain that it wasn't evidence that had driven me to help Rose so much as a feeling in my gut that she was telling the truth?**

** "**Well I'm glad you believed in me to help." Rose said.

**But that was something I knew they'd never understand. All of us were trained to believe the worst of her kind. Telling them that I had seen truth and honesty in her wouldn't help my cause here. Telling them that I'd been blackmailed into helping her by another vampire was an even worse explanation.**

"What does the old man have on you anyway? I've been wanting to know." Rose asked.

I shook my head letting her know I didn't want to talk about it. It was in the book anyway.

**There was only one argument that the Alchemists might possibly be able to comprehend.**

**'I . . . I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to get all the credit for it. I was hoping that if I uncovered it, I could get a promotion and a better assignment.'**

"Really. They believed that?" Adrian asked in disbelief.

**It took every ounce of self-control I had to say that lie straight-faced. I felt humiliated at making such an admission. As though ambition would really drive me to such extreme behaviors! It made me feel slimy and shallow. But, as I'd suspected, this was something the other Alchemists could understand.**

**Michaelson snorted. 'Misguided, but not entirely unexpected for her age.'**

**The other men shared equally condescending looks, even my father. Only Stanton looked doubtful, but then, she'd witnessed more of the fiasco than they had.**

**My father glanced among the others, waiting for further comment. When none came, he shrugged. 'If no one has any objections, then, I'd rather we use Sydney. Not that I even entirely understand what you need her for.' There was a slightly accusing tone in his voice over not having been filled in yet. Jared Sage didn't like to be left out of the loop.**

"Nobody does," Abe stated. "Which is why I love my line of work. I'm never out of the loop," he stated with a smirk.

**'I have no problem with using the older girl,' said Barnes. 'But keep the younger one around until the others get here, in case they have any objections.' I wondered how many 'others' would be joining us. My father's study was no stadium. Also, the more people who came, the more important this case probably was. My skin grew cold as I wondered what the assignment could possibly be. I'd seen the Alchemists cover up major disasters with only one or two people. How colossal would something have to be to require this much help?**

Jill blushed realizing that they were making a big deal because she needed to be hidden.

**Horowitz spoke up for the first time. 'What do you want me to do?'**

**'Re-ink Sydney,' said Stanton decisively. 'Even if she doesn't go, it won't hurt to have the spells reinforced. No point in inking Zoe until we know what we're doing with her.'**

"It's a good thing they didn't give her the tattoo." I stated firmly.

**My eyes flicked to my sister's noticeably bare - and pale - cheeks. Yes. As long as there was no lily there, she was free. Once the tattoo was emblazoned on your skin, there was no going back. You belonged to the Alchemists.**

** "**You really make it sound like your all puppets." Christian (I think that's his name) stated.

**The reality of that had only hit me in the last year or so. I'd certainly never realized it while growing up. My father had dazzled me from a very young age about the rightness of our duty. I still believed in that rightness but wished he'd also mentioned just how much of my life it would consume.**

**Horowitz had set up a folding table on the far side of my father's study. He patted it and gave me a friendly smile.**

**'Step right up,' he told me. 'Get your ticket.'**

"He at least seems nice." Lissa said.

**Barnes shot him a disapproving look. 'Please. You could show a little respect for this ritual, David.'**

** "**Wow, the Alchemists are really strict," Jill stated.

**Horowitz merely shrugged. He helped me lie down, and though I was too afraid of the others to openly smile back, I hoped my gratitude showed in my eyes. Another smile from him told me he understood. Turning my head, I watched as Barnes reverently set a black briefcase on a side table. The other Alchemists gathered around and clasped their hands together in front of them. He must be the hierophant, I realized. Most of what the Alchemists did was rooted in science, but a few tasks required divine assistance. After all, our core mission to protect humanity was rooted in the belief that vampires were unnatural and went against God's plan. That's why hierophants - our priests - worked side by side with our scientists.**

**'Oh Lord,' he intoned, closing his eyes. 'Bless these elixirs. Remove the taint of the evil they carry so that their life-giving power shines through purely to us, your servants.'**

**He opened the briefcase and removed four small vials, each filled with dark red liquid. Labels that I couldn't read marked each one. With a steady hand and practiced eye, Barnes poured precise amounts from each vial into a larger bottle. When he'd used all four, he produced a tiny packet of powder that he emptied into the rest of the mix. I felt a tingle in the air, and the bottle's contents turned to gold. He handed the bottle to Horowitz, who stood ready with a needle. Everyone relaxed, the ceremonial part complete.**

** "**Well that was an interesting lesson on Alchemists," Adrian said sarcastically. Everyone just ignored that but I wondered if he was just trying to be annoying to get my attention.

**I obediently turned away, exposing my cheek. A moment later, Horowitz's shadow fell over me. 'This will sting a little, but nothing like when you originally got it. It's just a touch-up,' he explained kindly.**

** "**How bad does it hurt?" Rose asked.

"Just a bit more then a regular tattoo." I stated and all of the dhampirs along with Trey winced.

**'I know,' I said. I'd been re-inked before. 'Thanks.'**

**The needle pricked my skin, and I tried not to wince. It did sting, but like he'd said, Horowitz wasn't creating a new tattoo. He was simply injecting small amounts of the ink into my existing tattoo, recharging its power. I took this as a good sign. Zoe might not be out of danger yet, but surely they wouldn't go to the trouble of re-inking me if they were just going to send me to a re-education center.**

"I guess that is a good sign." Lissa said.

**'Can you brief us on what's happening while we're waiting?' asked my father. 'All I was told was that you needed a teen girl.' The way he said 'teen girl' made it sound like a disposable role. I fought back a wave of anger at my father. That's all we were to him.**

** "**Aha**!** So you do get annoyed at him."Adrian exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I do get annoyed at my father."

**'We have a situation,' I heard Stanton say. Finally, I'd get some answers. 'With the Moroi.'**

**I breathed a small sigh of relief. Better them than the Strigoi. Any 'situation' the Alchemists faced always involved one of the vampire races, and I'd take the living, non-killing ones any day. They almost seemed human at times (though I'd never tell anyone here that) and lived and died like we did.**

** "**Never knew you felt that way about us Sage." Adrian said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

**Strigoi, however, were twisted freaks of nature. They were undead, murderous vampires created either when a Strigoi forcibly made a victim drink its blood or when a Moroi purposely took the life of another through blood drinking. A situation with the Strigoi usually ended with someone dead.**

**All sorts of possible scenarios played through my mind as I considered what issue had prompted action from the Alchemists tonight: a human who had noticed someone with fangs, a feeder who had escaped and gone public, a Moroi treated by human doctors. . . . Those were the kinds of problems we Alchemists faced the most, ones I had been trained to handle and cover up with ease. Why they would need 'a teenage girl' for any of those, however, was a mystery.**

**'You know that they elected their girl queen last month,' said Barnes. I could practically see him rolling his eyes.**

** "**So thats what they call me." Lissa murmured.

**Everyone in the room murmured affirmatively. Of course they knew about that. The Alchemists paid careful attention to the political goings-on of the Moroi. Knowing what vampires were doing was crucial to keeping them secret from the rest of humanity - and keeping the rest of humanity safe from them. That was our purpose, to protect our brethren. Know thy enemy was taken very seriously with us. The girl the Moroi had elected queen, Vasilisa Dragomir, was eighteen, just like me.**

** "**You really don't act like you're eighteen." Sonya said. "You're very mature for your age."

** "**Thank you."

**'Don't tense,' said Horowitz gently.**

**I hadn't realized I had been. I tried to relax, but thinking of Vasilisa Dragomir made me think of Rose Hathaway. Uneasily, I wondered if maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to assume I was out of trouble here. Mercifully, Barnes simply kept going with the story, not mentioning my indirect connection to the girl queen and her associates.**

** "**So I'm just one of her associates now?" Rose questioned in a hurt voice that everyone could tell was fake.

**'Well, as shocking as that is to us, it's been just as shocking to some of their own people. There's been a lot of protests and dissidence. No one's tried to attack the Dragomir girl, but that's probably because she's so well guarded. Her enemies, it seems, have therefore found a work-around: her sister.'**

**'Jill,' I said, speaking before I could stop myself. Horowitz tsked me for moving, and I immediately regretted drawing attention to myself and my knowledge of the Moroi. Nevertheless, an image of Jillian Mastrano flashed into my mind, tall and annoyingly slim like all Moroi, with big, pale green eyes that always seemed nervous. And she had good reason to be. At fifteen, Jill had discovered she was Vasilisa's illegitimate sister, making her the only other member of their royal family's line. She too was tied to the mess I'd gotten myself into this summer.**

**'You know their laws,' continued Stanton, after a moment of awkward silence. Her tone conveyed what we all thought of Moroi laws. An elected monarch? It made no sense, but what else could one expect from unnatural beings like vampires? 'And Vasilisa must have one family member in order to hold her throne. Therefore, her enemies have decided if they can't directly remove her, they'll remove her family.'**

** "**This whole talk about me makes me feel so well liked," Jill said sarcastically but I could hear the real hurt in her voice.

**A chill ran down my spine at the unspoken meaning, and I again commented without thinking. 'Did something happen to Jill?' This time, I'd at least chosen a moment when Horowitz was refilling his needle, so there was no danger of messing up the tattoo.**

**I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying anything else, imagining the chastisement in my father's eyes. Showing concern for a Moroi was the last thing I wanted to do, considering my uncertain status. I didn't have any strong attachment to Jill, but the thought of someone trying to kill a fifteen-year-old girl - the same age as Zoe - was appalling, no matter what race she belonged to.**

** "**Do you have a strong attachment to me now?" Jill questioned.

Even though it went against every Alchemist rule there was, I nodded.

**'That's what's unclear,' Stanton mused. 'She was attacked, we know that much, but we can't tell if she received any real injury. Regardless, she's fine now, but the attempt happened at their own Court, indicating they have traitors at high levels.'**

**Barnes snorted in disgust. 'What can you expect? How their ridiculous race has managed to survive as long as they have without turning on each other is beyond me.'**

There were some annoyed murmurs at that sentence.

**There were mutters of agreement.**

**'Ridiculous or not, though, we cannot have them in civil war,' said Stanton. 'Some Moroi have acted out in protest, enough that they've caught the attention of human media. We can't allow that. We need their government stable, and that means ensuring this girl's safety. Maybe they can't trust themselves, but they can trust us.'**

**There was no use in my pointing out that the Moroi didn't really trust the Alchemists. But, since we had no interest in killing off the Moroi monarch or her family, I supposed that made us more trustworthy than some.**

** "**Well we do trust you at least." Rose stated.

**'We need to make the girl disappear,' said Michaelson. 'At least until the Moroi can undo the law that makes Vasilisa's throne so precarious. Hiding Mastrano with her own people isn't safe at the moment, so we need to conceal her among humans.' Disdain dripped from his words. 'But it's imperative she also remains concealed from humans. Our race cannot know theirs exists.'**

**'After consultation with the guardians, we've chosen a location we all believe will be safe for her - both from Moroi and Strigoi,' said Stanton. 'However, to make sure she - and those with her - remain undetected, we're going to need Alchemists on hand, dedicated solely to her needs in case any complications come up.'**

**My father scoffed. 'That's a waste of our resources. Not to mention unbearable for whoever has to stay with her.'**

**I had a bad feeling about what was coming.**

**'This is where Sydney comes in,' said Stanton. 'We'd like her to be one of the Alchemists that accompanies Jillian into hiding.'**

**'What?' exclaimed my father. 'You can't be serious.'**

**'Why not?' Stanton's tone was calm and level. 'They're close in age, so being together won't raise suspicion. And Sydney already knows the girl. Surely spending time with her won't be as 'unbearable' as it might be for other Alchemists.'**

** "**The Alchemists really hate us don't they?" Jill asked.

"Most of them." I replied simply.

**The subtext was loud and clear. I wasn't free of my past, not yet. Horowitz paused and lifted the needle, allowing me the chance to speak. My mind raced. Some response was expected. I didn't want to sound too upset by the plan. I needed to restore my good name among the Alchemists and show my willingness to follow orders. That being said, I also didn't want to sound as though I were too comfortable with vampires or their half-human counterparts, the dhampirs.**

**'Spending time with any of them is never fun,' I said carefully, keeping my voice cool and haughty. 'Doesn't matter how much you do it. But I'll do whatever's necessary to keep us - and everyone else - safe.' I didn't need to explain that 'everyone' meant humans.**

"I never knew you were such a good liar Sage." Adrian said thoughtfully.

Great. Now he's going to think that I lied to him that night.

**'There, you see, Jared?' Barnes sounded pleased with the answer. 'The girl knows her duty. We've made a number of arrangements already that should make things run smoothly, and we certainly wouldn't send her there alone - especially since the Moroi girl won't be alone either.'**

**'What do you mean?' My father still didn't sound happy about any of this, and I wondered what was upsetting him the most. Did he truly think I might be in danger? Or was he simply worried that spending more time with the Moroi would turn my loyalties even more? 'How many of them are coming?'**

Adrian smirked at that.

**'They're sending a dhampir,' said Michaelson. 'One of their guardians, which I really don't have a problem with. The location we've chosen should be Strigoi free, but if it's not, better they fight those monsters than us.' The guardians were specially trained dhampirs who served as bodyguards.**

**'There you are,' Horowitz told me, stepping back. 'You can sit up.'**

**I obeyed and resisted the urge to touch my cheek. The only thing I felt from his work was the needle's sting, but I knew powerful magic was working its way through me, magic that would give me a superhuman immune system and prevent me from speaking about vampire affairs to ordinary humans. I tried not to think about the other part, about where that magic came from. The tattoos were a necessary evil.**

**The others were still standing, not paying attention to me - well, except for Zoe. She still looked confused and afraid and kept glancing anxiously my way.**

**'There also may be another Moroi coming along,' continued Stanton. 'Honestly, I'm not sure why, but they were very insistent he be with Mastrano. We told them the fewer of them we had to hide, the better, but . . . well, they seemed to think it was necessary and said they'd make arrangements for him there. I think he's some Ivashkov. Irrelevant.'**

** "**I'm really feeling the love with that sentence."

**'Where is there?' asked my father. 'Where do you want to send her?'**

**Excellent question. I'd been wondering the same thing. My first full-time job with the Alchemists had sent me halfway around the world, to Russia. If the Alchemists were intent on hiding Jill, there was no telling what remote location they'd send her to. For a moment, I dared to hope we might end up in my dream city: Rome. Legendary works of art and Italian food seemed like a good way to offset paperwork and vampires.**

**'Palm Springs,' said Barnes.**

**'Palm Springs?' I echoed. That was not what I'd been expecting. When I thought of Palm Springs, I thought of movie stars and golf courses. Not exactly a Roman holiday, but not the Arctic either.**

**A small, wry smile tugged at Stanton's lips. 'It's in the desert and receives a lot of sunlight. Completely undesirable for Strigoi.'**

**'Wouldn't it be undesirable for Moroi too?' I asked, thinking ahead. Moroi didn't incinerate in the sun like Strigoi, but excessive exposure to it still made Moroi weak and sick.**

**'Well, yes,' admitted Stanton. 'But a little discomfort is worth the safety it provides. So long as the Moroi spend most of their time inside, it won't be a problem. Plus, it'll discourage other Moroi from coming and - '**

** "**It was a good plan in theory," Dimitri stated.

**The sound of a car door opening and slamming outside the window caught everyone's attention. 'Ah,' said Michaelson. 'There are the others. I'll let them in.'**

**He slipped out of the study and presumably headed toward the front door to admit whoever had arrived. Moments later, I heard a new voice speaking as Michaelson returned to us.**

**'Well, Dad couldn't make it, so he just sent me,' the new voice was saying.**

**The study door opened, and my heart stopped.**

**No, I thought. Anyone but him.**

** "**Who is it?" Trey asked. I almost forgot he was there.

** "**If we let Eddie read then you'll find out." I said through gritted teeth.

**'Jared,' said the newcomer, catching sight of my father. 'Great to see you again.'**

**My father, who had barely spared me a glance all night, actually smiled. 'Keith! I'd been wondering how you've been.'**

** "**Wasn't that your older 'brother's' name?" Trey asked again, adding the air quotes for good measure.

** "**Yes it was."

**The two of them shook hands, and a wave of disgust rolled through me.**

**'This is Keith Darnell,' said Michaelson, introducing him to the others.**

**'Tom Darnell's son?' asked Barnes, impressed. Tom Darnell was a legendary leader among the Alchemists.**

**'The same,' said Keith cheerfully. He was about five years older than me, with blond hair a shade lighter than mine. I knew a lot of girls thought he was attractive. Me? I found him vile. He was pretty much the last person I'd expected to see here.**

**'And I believe you know the Sage sisters,' added Michaelson.**

**Keith turned his blue eyes first to Zoe, eyes that were just fractionally different from each other in color. One eye, made of glass, stared blankly ahead and didn't move at all. The other one winked at her as his grin widened.**

**He can still wink, I thought furiously. That annoying, stupid, condescending wink! But then, why wouldn't he? We'd all heard about the accident he'd had this year, an accident that had cost him an eye. He'd still survived with one good one, but somehow, in my mind, I'd thought the loss of an eye would stop that infuriating winking.**

** "**You really hate him, don't you Sydney? What did he do to you?" Rose questioned.

Ipointedly ignored her. I did not want to get into that conversation.

**'Little Zoe! Look at you, all grown up,' he said fondly. I'm not a violent person, not by any means, but I suddenly wanted to hit him for looking at my sister that way.**

**She managed a smile for him, clearly relieved to see a familiar face here. When Keith turned toward me, however, all that charm and friendliness vanished. The feeling was mutual.**

**The burning, black hatred building up inside of me was so overwhelming that it took me a moment to formulate any sort of response. 'Hello, Keith,' I said stiffly.**

**Keith didn't even attempt to match my forced civility. He immediately turned toward the senior Alchemists. 'What is she doing here?'**

**'We know you requested Zoe,' said Stanton levelly, 'but after consideration, we decided it would be best if Sydney fulfill this role. Her experience dwarfs any concerns about her past actions.'**

**'No,' said Keith swiftly, turning that steely blue gaze back on me. 'There is no way she can come, no way I'm trusting some twisted vamp lover to screw this up for all of us. We're taking her sister.'**

** "**Why is he insisting on your sister?" Guardian Hathaway asked. "You have more experience as was pointed out to him. It's better to have someone with more experience then to let you emotions get in the way."

"There was a reason. It was a stupid reason but he had one," I said.

When Eddie didn't start reading after I said that everyone looked over at him.

"That was the end of the chapter," he said. "Who wants to read?"

"I will," Jill said as she grabbed the book out of his hands.

A/N: I know Ms. Terwelliger, Abe, and Janine didn't talk that much but they will talk more soon.

Please review.


	3. Reading Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my amazing beta NeverTellALie! Also thank you for all of the Amazing reviews!

So who has read The Indigo Spell already? It was amazing, right? I loved it!

A/N 2: I don't own VA or Bloodlines or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead

Chapter 2

"I will," Jill said.

**A COUPLE OF PEOPLE GASPED, no doubt over Keith's use of the term "vamp lover." Neither word was that terrible in and of itself, but together... well, they represented an idea that was pretty much anathema to all that the Alchemists stood for. We fought to protect humans from vampires. Being in league with those creatures was about the vilest thing any of us could be accused of. Even while questioning me earlier, the other Alchemists had been very careful with their choice of language.**

"Well at least some of them are civilized," Lissa stated. "I can't believe how much irrational hatred they have for us."

**Keith's usage was almost obscene. Horowitz looked angry on my behalf and opened his mouth as though he might make an equally biting retort. After a quick glance at Zoe and me, he seemed to reconsider, and stayed silent. Michaelson, however, couldn't help himself from muttering, "Protect us all." He made the sign against evil.**

**Yet it wasn't Keith's name-calling that really set me off (though that did certainly send a chill through me). It was Stanton's earlier offhand comment. We know you requested Zoe.**

"Yes, why would he be so adamant in his request for her to be the one to go with him?" Guardian Hathaway asked.

"If it follows correctly, it'll be in here somewhere" I stated again.

**Keith had requested Zoe for this assignment? My resolve to keep her out of it grew by leaps and bounds. The thought of her going off with him made me clench my fists. Everyone here might think Keith Darnell was some kind of poster child, but I knew better. No girl - let alone my sister - should be left alone with him.**

"No girl?" Adrian asked. "Did he do something to you?" He questioned through clenched teeth. I gave him a glare; did he want someone to notice his concern for me? Adrian looked unapologetic.

"Not to me." I replied hastily when I realized I had drawn more attention to myself then Adrian's comment had in the first place.

**"Keith," said Stanton, a gentle warning in her voice. "I can respect your feelings, but you aren't in a position to make that call."**

**He flushed. "Palm Springs is my post! I have every right to dictate what goes on in my territory."**

"He sounds like a baby who had his favorite toy taken from him," Rose said.

**"I can understand why you'd feel that way," said my father. Unbelievable. If Zoe or I had questioned authority like Keith had, our father wouldn't have hesitated to tell us our "rights" - or rather, he'd tell us that we had none.**

"Sexist much," Rose stated disgustedly.

**Keith had stayed with my family one summer - young Alchemists sometimes did that while training - and my father had grown to regard him like the son he'd never had. Even then, there'd been a double standard between Keith and us. Time and distance apparently hadn't diminished that.**

"Again, sexist much."

**"Palm Springs may be your post," said Stanton, "but this assignment is coming from places in the organization that are far above your reach. You're essential for coordination, yes, but you are by no means the ultimate authority here." Unlike me, I suspected Stanton had smacked a few people in her day, and I think she wanted to do that to Keith now. It was funny that she would become my defender; since I'd been pretty sure she didn't buy my story about using Rose to advance my career.**

"I'm honestly surprised anyone that knew you believed that story Sage." Adrian said.

**Keith visibly calmed himself; wisely realising a childish outburst wasn't going to get him anywhere. "I understand. But I'm simply worried about the success of this mission. I know both of the Sage girls. Even before Sydney's 'incident,' I had serious concerns about her. I figured she'd grow out of them, though, so I didn't bother saying anything at the time. I see now I was wrong. Back then, I actually thought Zoe would have been a far better choice for the family position. No offense, Jared." He gave my father what was probably supposed to be a charming smile.**

**Meanwhile, it was getting harder and harder to hide my incredulity. "Zoe was eleven when you stayed with us," I said. "How in the world could you have drawn those conclusions?"**

"No one can make an opinion about if an eleven year old girl is better suited for a job then her older sister." Guardian Hathaway stated. "That's just a ridiculous statement right there."

**I didn't buy for an instant that he'd had "concerns" about me back then. No - scratch that. He'd probably had concerns the last day he stayed with us, when I confronted him about a dirty secret he'd been hiding.**

"What was he hiding? You never actually got around to telling Sage." Adrian said.

"That's because I don't want to talk about it Ivashkov." I replied, my jaw clenched.

**That, I was almost certain, was what all of this was about. He wanted me silenced. My adventures with Rose were simply an excuse to get me out of the way.**

"Wow you really made him mad. I didn't think you could get someone that angry Sydney," Rose stated amusedly.

**"Zoe was always advanced for her age," Keith said. "Sometimes you can just tell."**

**"Zoe's never seen a Strigoi, let alone a Moroi! She'd probably freeze up if she did. That's true of most Alchemists," I pointed out. "Whoever you send is going to have to be able to stand being around them, and no matter what you think of my reasons, I'm used to them. I don't like them, but I know how to tolerate them. Zoe hasn't had anything but the most basic of instruction - and that's all been in our home. Everyone keeps saying this is a serious assignment. Do you really want to risk its outcome because of inexperience and unsubstantiated fears?" I finished, proud of myself for staying calm and making such a reasoned argument.**

**Barnes shifted uneasily. "But if Keith had doubts years ago..."**

**"Zoe's training is still probably enough to get by," said my father.**

**Five minutes ago, my father had endorsed me going instead of her! Was anyone here even listening to me? It was like I was invisible now that Keith was here. Horowitz had been busily cleaning and putting away his tattooing tools but looked up to scoff at Barnes's remark.**

"At least someone has some sense." Guardian Hathaway fumed.

**"You said the magic words: 'years ago.' Keith couldn't have been much older than these girls are now." Horowitz shut his tool case and leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed. "I don't doubt you, Keith. Not exactly. But I'm not really sure you can base your opinion of her off memories from when you were all children."**

**By Horowitz's logic, he was saying I was still a child, but I didn't care. He'd delivered his comments in an effortless, easy way that nonetheless left Keith looking like an idiot. Keith knew it, too, and turned bright red.**

**"I concur," said Stanton, who was clearly getting impatient. "Sydney wants this badly, and few would, considering it means she'll actually have to live with a vampire."**

**Want it badly? Not exactly. But I did want to protect Zoe at all costs and restore my credibility. If it meant thwarting Keith Darnell along the way, then so much the - "Wait," I said, replaying Stanton's words. "Did you say live with a vampire?"**

"That surprised you? What did you think you were going to be doing?" Christian questioned.

**"Yes," said Stanton. "Even if she's in hiding, the Moroi girl still has to have some semblance of a normal life. We figured we'd kill two birds with one stone and enroll her in a private boarding school. Take care of her education and lodging. We would make arrangements for you to be her roommate."**

**"Wouldn't that mean... wouldn't that mean I'd have to go to school?" I asked, feeling a little puzzled now. "I already graduated." High school, at least. I'd made it clear a number of times to my father that I'd love to go to college. He'd made it equally clear that he didn't feel there was a need.**

"I can't believe how much of a jerk your dad is Sydney!" Angelina exclaimed.

I gave up on correcting them because I secretly agreed with them.

**"You see?" said Keith, jumping on the opportunity. "She's too old. Zoe's a better age match."**

"Anyone can pretend to be a different age." Ms. Terwilliger said mysteriously.

I wonder what she meant by that statement.

**"Sydney can pass for a senior. She's the right age." Stanton gave me a once-over. "Besides, you were homeschooled, right? This'll be a new experience for you. You can see what you were missing."**

"Yea Sydney. You really learned what you were missing with your ex-boyfriend, didn't you?" Eddie asked jokingly.

"Wait! Sydney had a boyfriend and not one of you told me?" Rose questioned. She turned to Dimitri. "How could you not tell me?" She pouted.

"It wasn't my place to tell Roza." Dimitri replied. I shot him a grateful smile.

**"It would probably be easy for you," said my father grudgingly. "Your education was superior to anything they can offer." Nice backhanded compliment, Dad.**

"Jerk." Rose sang.

**I was afraid to show how uneasy this deal was making me. My resolve to look out for Zoe and myself hadn't changed, but the complications just kept growing. Repeat high school. Live with a vampire. Keep her in witness protection. And even though I'd talked up how comfortable I was around vampires, the thought of sharing a room with one - even a seemingly benign one like Jill - was unnerving. Another woe occurred to me.**

"Seemingly benign?" Jill asked raising her eyebrow.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

**"Would you be an undercover student too?" I asked Keith. The idea of lending him class notes made me nauseous again.**

**"Of course not," he said, sounding insulted. "I'm too old. I'll be the Local Area Mission Liaison." I was willing to bet he'd just made that title up on the spot. "My job is to help coordinate the assignment and report back to our superiors. And I'm not going to do it if she's the one there." He looked from face to face as he spoke that last line, but there was no question who she was. Me.**

**"Then don't," said Stanton bluntly. "Sydney is going. That's my decision, and I'll argue it to any higher authority you want to take it to. If you are so against her placement, Mr. Darnell, I will personally see that you are transferred out of Palm Springs and don't have to deal with her at all."**

"She's kind of cool," Rose stated. "For an Alchemist other then Sydney," she added as an after thought.

I frowned in thought. At this point it seemed as though Stanton was standing up for me. Why would she in turn lie to me and have others keep me out of the loop. I was still angry about that.

**All eyes swivelled to Keith, and he hesitated. She'd caught him in a trap, I realized. I had to imagine that with its climate, Palm Springs didn't see a lot of vampire action. Keith's job there was probably pretty easy, whereas when I'd worked in St. Petersburg, I'd been constantly having to do damage control.**

Rose and Dimitri both looked kind of sheepish and I rolled my eyes. They might have been a big part of the problem but they were hardly the only ones that caused it.

**That place was a vampire haven, as were some of the other places in Europe and Asia my father had taken me to visit. Don't even get me started about Prague. If Keith were transferred, he took the risk of not only getting a bigger workload but also of being in a much worse location. Because although Palm Springs wasn't desirable for vampires, it sounded kind of awesome for humans.**

**Keith's face confirmed as much. He didn't want to leave Palm Springs. "What if she goes there, and I have reason to suspect her of treason again?"**

"He had it planned from the start, didn't he?" Adrian asked lowly so only I could here him. I nodded.

**"Then report her," said Horowitz, shifting restlessly. He obviously wasn't impressed with Keith. "The same as you would anyone."**

**"I can increase some of Zoe's training in the meantime," said my father, almost as an apology to Keith. It was clear whose side my father was on. It wasn't mine. It wasn't even Zoe's, really. "Then, if you find fault with Sydney, we can replace her."**

**I bristled at the thought of Keith being the one to decide if I had faults, but that didn't bother me nearly as much as the thought of Zoe still being tied to this. If my father was keeping her on standby, then she wasn't out of danger yet. The Alchemists could still have their hooks in her - as could Keith. I vowed then that no matter what it took, even if I had to handfeed him grapes, I would make sure Keith had no reason to doubt my loyalties.**

"I don't know how much that worked for you Sydney." Eddie stated. "Everyone could tell you couldn't stand him. But at least he never actually got them to replace you."

**"Fine," he said, the word seeming to cause him a lot of pain. "Sydney can go... for now. But I'll be watching you." He fixed his gaze on me. "And I'm not going to cover for you. You'll be responsible for keeping that vampire girl in line and getting her to her feedings."**

**"Feedings?" I asked blankly. Of course. Jill would need blood. For a moment, all my confidence wavered. It was easy to talk about hanging out with vampires when none were around. Easier still when you didn't think about what it was that made vampires who they were. Blood. That terrible, unnatural need that fuelled their existence. An awful thought sprang into my mind, vanishing as quickly as it came. Am I supposed to give her my blood? No. That was ridiculous. That was a line the Alchemists would never cross. Swallowing, I tried to conceal my brief moment of panic. "How do you plan on feeding her?"**

"Really? You thought they were going to make you my feeder?" Jill asked in an exasperated voice. "And what, am I a pet?" Everyone laughed at that question.

**Stanton nodded to Keith. "Would you explain?" I think she was giving him a chance to feel important, as a way of making up for his earlier defeat. He ran with it.**

"Any chance to feel important. How did you deal with him Melbourne?" Trey asked.

"It was extremely hard."

**"There's only one Moroi we know of living in Palm Springs," said Keith. As he spoke, I noticed that his tousled blond hair was practically coated in gel. It gave his hair a slimy shine that I didn't think was attractive in the least. Also, I didn't trust any guy who used more styling products than I did. "And if you ask me, he's crazy. But he's harmless crazy - inasmuch as any of them are harmless. He's this old recluse who lives outside the city. He's got this hang-up about the Moroi government and doesn't associate with any of them, so he isn't going to tell anyone you guys are there. Most importantly, he's got a feeder he's willing to share."**

**I frowned. "Do we really want Jill hanging out with some anti-government Moroi? The whole purpose is to keep them stable. If we introduce her to some rebel, how do we know he won't try to use her?"**

**"That's an excellent point," said Michaelson, seeming surprised to admit as much.**

**I hadn't meant to undermine Keith. My mind had just jumped ahead in this way it had, spotting a potential problem and pointing it out. From the look he gave me, though, it was like I was purposely trying to discredit his statement and make him look bad.**

**"We won't tell him who she is, obviously," he said, a glint of anger in his good eye. "That would be stupid. And he's not part of any faction. He's not part of anything. He's convinced the Moroi and their guardians let him down, so he wants nothing to do with any of them. I've passed a story to him about how Jill's family has the same antisocial feelings, so he's sympathetic."**

**"You're right to be wary, Sydney," said Stanton. There was a look of approval in her eyes, like she was pleased at having defended me. That approval meant a lot to me, considering how fierce she often seemed. "We can't assume anything about any of them. Although we also checked out this Moroi with Abe Mazur, who concurs he's harmless enough."**

"Look at that. They actually listen to me." Abe stated proudly with an amused glint in his eye.

"That just shows how desperate they are Old Man." Rose promptly answered.

**"Abe Mazur?" scoffed Michaelson. He scratched at his greying beard. "Yes. I'm sure he'd be an expert on who's harmless or not."**

**My heart lurched at the name, but I tried not to show it. Do not react, do not react, I ordered my face. After a deep breath, I asked very, very carefully, "Is Abe Mazur the Moroi who's going with Jill? I've met him before... but I thought you said it was an Ivashkov who was going." If Abe Mazur was in residence in Palm Springs, that would alter things significantly.**

"You weren't looking forward to seeing me Ms. Sage. I'm extremely hurt." Abe stated amusedly.

**Michaelson scoffed. "No, we'd never send you off with Abe Mazur. He's simply been helping with the organization of this plan."**

**"What's so bad about Abe Mazur?" asked Keith. "I don't know who he is."**

**I studied Keith very closely as he spoke, looking for some trace of deception. But, no. His face was all innocence, openly curious. His blue eyes - or eye, rather - held a rare look of confusion, contrasting with the usual know-it-all arrogance. Abe's name meant nothing to him. I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.**

"I know how to do a job right Ms. Sage."

Everyone turned to me to see if I would explain what he meant but I just stared at Jill until she understood and started reading again.

**"A scoundrel," said Stanton flatly. "He knows far too much about things he shouldn't. He's useful, but I don't trust him."**

**A scoundrel? That was an understatement. Abe Mazur was a Moroi whose nickname in Russia - Zmey, the serpent - said it all. Abe had done a number of favors for me, ones I'd had to pay back at considerable risk to myself. Part of that payback had been helping Rose escape. Well, he'd called it payback; I called it blackmail. I had no desire to cross paths with him again, mostly because I was afraid of what he'd ask for next. The frustrating part was that there was no one I could go to for help. My superiors wouldn't react well to learning that, in addition to all my other solo activities with vampires, I was making side deals with them.**

**"None of them are to be trusted," my father pointed out. He made the Alchemist sign against evil, drawing a cross on his left shoulder with his right hand.**

**"Yes, well, Mazur's worse than most," said Michaelson. He stifled a yawn, reminding all of us that it was the middle of the night. "Are we all set, then?"**

"I didn't know they felt that way about me." Abe said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

**There were murmurs of assent. Keith's stormy expression displayed how unhappy he was at not getting his way, but he made no more attempts to stop me from going. "I guess we can leave anytime now," he said.**

**It took me a second to realize that the "we" meant him and me. "Right now?" I asked in disbelief.**

**He shrugged. "The vampires are going to be on their way soon. We need to make sure everything's set up for them. If we switch off driving, we can be there by tomorrow afternoon."**

**"Great," I said stiffly. A road trip with Keith. Ugh. But what else could I say? I had no choice in this, and even if I did, I was in no position to turn down anything the Alchemists asked of me now. I'd played every card I had tonight, and I had to believe being with Keith was better than a re-education center.**

**Besides, I'd just fought a hard battle to prove myself and spare Zoe. I had to continue showing I was up for anything.**

**My father sent me off to pack with the same briskness he'd ordered me to make myself presentable earlier. I left the others talking and scurried quietly up to my room, still conscious of my sleeping mother. I was an expert in packing quickly and efficiently, thanks to surprise trips my father had sprung on me throughout my childhood. In fact, I always had a bag of toiletries packed and ready to go. The problem wasn't so much in speed as it was in wondering how much to pack. The length of time for this assignment hadn't been specified, and I had the uneasy feeling that no one actually knew. Were we talking about a few weeks? An entire school year? I'd heard someone mention the Moroi wanting to repeal the law that endangered Jill, but that seemed like the kind of legal process that could take a while. To make things worse, I didn't even know what to wear to high school. The only thing I was certain of was that the weather would be hot. I ended up packing ten of my lightest outfits and hoped I'd be able to do laundry.**

**"Sydney?"**

**I was putting my laptop in a messenger bag when Zoe appeared in my doorway. She'd redone her braids so that they were neater, and I wondered if it had been an attempt to impress our father. "Hey," I said, smiling at her. She slipped into the room and shut the door behind her. I was glad she'd come to say goodbye. I would miss her and wanted her to know that -**

**"Why did you do that to me?" she demanded before I could get a word out. "Do you know how humiliated I am?"**

"Really. That's the thanks she gives you?" Lissa questioned.

**I was taken aback, speechless for a few moments. "I... what are you talking about? I was trying to - "**

**"You made me sound incompetent!" she said. I was astonished to see the glint of tears in her eyes. "You went on and on about how I didn't have any experience and couldn't handle doing what you and Dad do! I looked like an idiot in front of all those Alchemists. And Keith."**

"Does she want to join the Alchemists?" Trey asked. The way that she talked must have reminded him of his feelings for the Warriors of Light.

**"Keith Darnell is no one you need to worry about impressing," I said quickly, trying to control my temper. Seeing her stormy face, I sighed and replayed the conversation in the study. I hadn't been trying to make Zoe look bad so much as do whatever I could to make sure I was the one sent away. I'd had no clue she would take it like this. "Look, I wasn't trying to embarrass you. I was trying to protect you."**

**She gave a harsh laugh, and the anger sounded weird coming from someone as gentle as Zoe. "Is that what you call it? You even said yourself that you were trying to get a promotion!"**

"She believed that of you?" Sonya asked sadly.

**I grimaced. Yes, I had said that. But I could hardly tell her the truth. No human knew the truth about why I'd helped Rose. Lying to my own kind - especially my sister - pained me, but there was nothing I could do. As usual, I felt trapped in the middle. So, I dodged the comment.**

**"You were never intended to be an Alchemist," I said. "There are better things for you out there."**

**"Because I'm not as smart as you?" she asked. "Because I don't speak five languages?"**

**"That has nothing to do with it," I snapped. "Zoe, you're wonderful, and you'd probably make a great Alchemist! But believe me, the Alchemist life...  
you don't want any part of it." I wanted to tell her that she'd hate it. I wanted to tell her that she'd never be responsible for her own future or get to make her own decisions again. But my sense of duty prevented me, and I stayed silent.**

"So that's what you really feel about them," Adrian stated. "Is that why you're looking for Marcus Finch?" he whispered for my ears only.

**"I'd do it," she said. "I'd help protect us from vampires... if Dad wanted me to." Her voice wavered a little, and I suddenly wondered what was really fueling her desire to be an Alchemist.**

**"If you want to get close to Dad, find another way. The Alchemist cause might be a good one, but once you're in it, they own you." I wished I could explain to her how it felt. "You don't want this life."**

**"Because you want it all for yourself?" she demanded. She was a few inches shorter than me but filled with so much fury and fierceness right now that she seemed to take up the room.**

**"No! I don't - you don't understand," I finally said. I wanted to throw my hands up in exasperation but held back, as always.**

**The look she gave me nearly turned me to ice. "Oh, I think I understand perfectly." She turned around abruptly and hurried out the door, still managing to move quietly. Her fear of our father overpowered her anger at me.**

**I stared at where she'd been standing and felt terrible. How could she have thought I was really trying to steal all the glory and make her look bad? Because that's exactly what you said, a voice inside me pointed out. I supposed it was true, but I'd never expected her to be offended. I'd never known she had any interest in being one of the Alchemists. Even now, I wondered if her desire was more about being a part of something and proving herself to our father than it was about really wishing she'd been chosen for this task.**

**Whatever her reasons, there was nothing to be done for it now. I might not like the heavy-handed way the Alchemists had dealt with me, but I still fiercely believed in what they were doing to protect humans from vampires. And I definitely believed in keeping Jill safe from her own people if it meant avoiding a massive civil war. I could do this job and do it well. And Zoe - she would be free to pursue whatever she wanted in life.**

"You really are a good sister." Sonya stated simply.

**"What took you so long?" my father asked when I returned to the study. My conversation with Zoe had delayed me a couple minutes, which was two minutes too long for him. I didn't attempt to answer.**

**"I'm ready to go whenever you are," Keith told me. His mood had shifted while I was upstairs. Friendliness oozed from him now, so strongly that it was a wonder everyone didn't recognize it as fake. He'd apparently decided to try a more pleasant attitude around me, either in the hopes of impressing the others or sucking up to me so that I wouldn't reveal what I knew about him. Yet even as he wore that plastic smile, there was a stiffness in his posture and the way he crossed his arms that told me - if no else - that he was no happier about being thrown together than I was. "I can even do most of the driving."**

"He tried way to hard. Anyone watching for two seconds could have seen that he was faking it." Eddie stated.

**"I don't mind doing my share," I said, trying to avoid glancing at his glass eye. I also wasn't comfortable being driven by someone with faulty depth perception.**

**"I'd like to speak to Sydney in private before she goes, if that's all right," my father said.**

"What's the jerk going to say now?" Rose asked.

**No one had a problem with that, and he led me into the kitchen, shutting the door behind us. We stood quietly for a few moments, simply facing each other with arms crossed. I suddenly dared to hope that maybe he'd come to tell me he was sorry for how things had been between us this last month, that he forgave me and loved me. Honestly, I would've been happy if he'd simply wanted a private, fatherly goodbye.**

**He peered down at me intently, his brown eyes so identical to mine. I hoped mine never had such a cold look in them. "I don't have to tell you how important this is for you, for all of us."**

**So much for fatherly affection.**

**"No, sir," I said. "You don't."**

**"I don't know if you can undo the disgrace you brought down on us by running off with them, but this is a step in the right direction. Do not mess this up. You're being tested. Follow your orders. Keep the Moroi girl out of trouble." He sighed and ran a hand through his dark blond hair, which I'd also inherited.**

Trey looked at me thoughtfully at that sentence. I realized he must have been thinking of how much our fathers were alike.

**Strange, I thought, that we had so many things in common... yet were so completely different. "Thank God Keith is with you. Follow his lead. He knows what he's doing."**

**I stiffened. There was that note of pride in his voice again, like Keith was the greatest thing walking the earth. My father had seen to it that my training was thorough, but when Keith had stayed with us, my father had taken him on trips and lessons I'd never been part of. My sisters and I had been furious.**

"I would be too. Girls can be good at things like that too." Rose stated angrily.

**We'd always suspected that our father regretted having only daughters, and that had been proof. But it wasn't jealousy that made my blood boil and teeth clench now.**

"I'm very curious now as to what happened." Sonya said thoughtfully.

**For a moment, I thought, What if I tell him what I know? What will he think of his golden boy then? But staring into my father's hard eyes, I answered my own question: No one would believe me. That was immediately followed by the memory of another voice and a girl's frightened, pleading face staring at me with big brown eyes. Don't tell, Sydney. Whatever you do, don't tell what Keith did. Don't tell anyone. I couldn't betray her like that.**

I closed my eyes tightly.

"Was it your sister?" Dimitri asked gently. He was one of the only people here that could truly understand what I was going through. I met his family and just by some of the stories they told I knew he was very protective of them.

**My father was still waiting for an answer. I swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sir."**

**He raised his eyebrows, clearly pleased, and gave me a rough pat on the shoulder. It was the closest he'd come to real affection in a while. I flinched, both from surprise and because of how rigid I was with frustration. "Good." He moved toward the kitchen door and then paused to glance back at me.**

**"Maybe there's hope for you yet."**

"That's the end of the chapter," Jill said. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will." Adrian surprisingly volunteered. "I think I'm in the next chapter and I want to read what Sage first thought of me."

A/N: Do you think I should bring Marcus and Zoe into the story? I was thinking about it and I believe both of them are going to play a major part of the series. I'm putting a poll up on my page so go vote!

Don't forget to review!


	4. Reading Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out! College is killing me right now and I had 4 papers due right in a row! I will try to do better with updating but this week I'm also working with my mom so it might be another week before I get an update up!

ALSO... THANK YOU to my amazing beta NeverTellALie! You are great and I am so thankful for all of your help!

ALSO... all of you fans that have reviewed and favorited this story are awesome (supermegafoxyawesomehot if your a starkid!) You guys make me want to continue writing this!

A/N 2: I don't own VA or Bloodlines or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead

Chapter 3

"I can't wait to see what you think of me Sage." Adrian smirked.

I wonder why he's been acting like he used to around me after ignoring me for the last week. Even Jill has been a lot better around me since we had arrived in this room. What could he possibly be trying to do? Adrian startled me out of my thoughts by starting to read.

**I was exhausted from being dragged out of bed, and even when Keith took over the wheel, I couldn't fall asleep. I had too much on my mind: Zoe, my reputation, the mission at hand... My thoughts spun in circles. I just wanted to fix all the problems in my life. Keith's driving did nothing to make me less anxious.**

"Whose driving doesn't make you nervous?" Eddie asked teasingly. "I'm surprised you even let me drive your car."

"That's because I think your responsible enough and you need to be able to get around when I'm not there." I stated. "I would be devastated if something happened to Latte." Not as devastated as I would be if something happened to Adrian's Mustang, I thought but didn't say out loud.

**I was also upset because my father hadn't let me say goodbye to my mom. He'd gone on and on about how we should just let her sleep, but I knew the truth. He was afraid that if she knew I was leaving, she'd try to stop us. She'd been furious after my last mission: gone halfway around the world alone, only to be returned with no clue as to what my future held. My mom had thought the Alchemists had used me badly and had told my dad it was just as well they seemed to be done with me. I don't know if she really could've stood in the way of tonight's plans, but I didn't want to take my chances in case Zoe got sent instead of me. I certainly hadn't expected a warm and fuzzy farewell from him, but it felt strange leaving on such unsettled terms with my sister and mother.**

**When dawn came, briefly turning the desert landscape of Nevada into a blazing sea of red and copper, I gave up on sleep altogether and decided to just power through. I bought a twenty-four-ounce cup of coffee from a gas station and assured Keith I could drive us the rest of the way.**

"I knew caffeine was going to have to be a stop Melbourne." Trey laughed. You barely make it through the day without coming into Spencer's. It's a good thing that you and Brayden ended on a somewhat decent note or I might have lost my favorite customer."

Rose turned to him when he said Brayden's name. "You know the ex-boyfriend?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes," Trey answered her nervously.

"You need to tell me everything you know about him!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down, Roza. You're making the boy nervous. You can interrogate him after we're done reading." Dimitri said soothingly.

**He gladly gave up the wheel, but rather than sleep, he bought coffee as well and chatted me up for the remaining hours. He was still going strong with his new we're-friends attitude, almost making me wish for his earlier animosity. I was determined not to give him any cause to doubt me, so I worked hard to smile and nod appropriately. It was kind of hard to do while constantly gritting my teeth.**

**Some of the conversation wasn't so bad. I could handle business talk, and we had plenty of details to still work out. He told me all he knew about the school, and I ate up his description of my future home. Amberwood Preparatory School was apparently a prestigious place, and I idly wondered if maybe I could treat it as pretend college. By Alchemist standards, I knew all I needed for my job, but something in me always burned for more and more knowledge. I'd had to learn to content myself with my own reading and research, but still, college - or even just being around those who knew more and had something to teach me - had long been a fantasy of mine.**

**As a "senior," I would have off-campus privileges, and one of our first orders of business - after securing fake IDs - was to get me a car. Knowing I wouldn't be trapped at a boarding school made things a bit more bearable, even though it was obvious that half of Keith's enthusiasm for getting me my own transportation was to make sure I could shoulder any work that came along with the job.**

"How much of his work did you end up doing?" Christian asked.

"Not as much as I thought I would. But that might be because there wasn't much he had to do to begin with."

**Keith also enlightened me about something I hadn't realized - but probably should have. "You and that Jill girl are being enrolled as sisters," he said. "What?" It was a measure of my self-control that my hold on the car never wavered. Living with a vampire was one thing - but being related to one?**

"I love being your pretend sister Sydney." Jill stated.

I smiled at her but in the corner of my eye I could see Lissa frown at her statement. It must be very confusing for her, after all Lissa was Jill's sister even if she didn't act much like one. I hope she didn't think she was being replaced. A bitter thought crept into my mind, '_well maybe she could have acted more like a sister to Jill when she needed her most, but she didn't. You were the one there for her_'. I quickly dismissed this thought, mentally berating myself for thinking such horrible things about the Queen. After all I didn't know her very well, or at all even. And she was Queen of a race of vampires and though I has long since passed the days of being scared that one of the 'Evil Creatures of the Night' could read my mind and then arrest me for treasonous thoughts she was still ultimately in charge. And I respected authority. Didn't I?

"**Why?" I demanded.**

**I saw him shrug in my periphery. "Why not? It explains why you'll be around her so much - and is a good excuse for you to be roommates. Normally, the school doesn't pair students who are different ages, but... well... your 'parents' promised a hefty donation that made them change their normal policy."**

**I was so stunned that I didn't even have my normal gut reaction to slap him when he concluded with his self-satisfied chuckle. I'd known we'd be living together... but sisters? It was... weird. No, not just that. Outlandish.**

**"That's crazy," I said at last, still too shocked to come up with a more eloquent response.**

**"It's just on paper," he said.**

**True. But something about being cast as a vampire relative threw my whole order off. I prided myself on the way I'd learned to behave around vampires, but part of that came from the strict belief that I was an outsider, a business associate distinct and removed. Playacting as Jill's sister destroyed those lines. It brought about a familiarity that I wasn't sure I was ready for.**

**"Living with one of them shouldn't be so bad for you," Keith commented, drumming his fingers against the window in a way that put my nerves on edge. Something about the too-casual way he spoke made me think he was leading me into a trap. "You're used to it."**

"I remember how you acted on the train in Russia." Rose stated. "How did you go from barely being able to fall asleep in the same room as a dhampir to rooming with a Moroi?"

"It just took time to get used to it. That's all." I wasn't going to tell her that it was mostly because of her that I did.

**"Hardly," I said, choosing my words carefully. "I was with them for a week at most. And actually, most of my time was spent with dhampirs."**

**"Same difference," he replied dismissively. "If anything, the dhampirs are worse. They're abominations. Not human, but not full vampires. Products of unnatural unions."**

"Wow. Way to make us feel special." Rose said sarcastically.

**I didn't respond right away and instead pretended to be deeply interested in the road ahead. What he said was true, by Alchemist teaching. I'd been raised believing that both races of vampires, Moroi and Strigoi, were dark and wrong. They needed blood to survive. What kind of person drank from another? It was disgusting, and just thinking about how I'd soon be ferrying Moroi to their feedings made me ill.**

**But the dhampirs... that was a trickier matter. Or at least, it was for me now. The dhampirs were half human and half vampire, created at a time when the two races had mingled freely. Over the centuries, vampires had pulled away from humans, and both of our races now agreed that those kinds of unions were taboo.**

At this point Adrian paused dramatically. I gave him a hard look to say keep reading. I did not want to think about that taboo. '_He kissed me. He's the one that didn't care about the consequences. I just need to forget about the kiss and move on._' He finally must have gotten the hint from me because he continued to read.

**The dhampir race had persisted against all odds, however, in spite of the fact that dhampirs couldn't reproduce with each other. They could with Moroi or humans, and plenty of Moroi were up to the task.**

**"Right?" asked Keith.**

**I realized he was staring at me, waiting for me to agree with him about dhampirs being abominations - or maybe he was hoping I would disagree. Regardless, I'd been quiet for too long.**

**"Right," I said. I mustered the standard Alchemist rhetoric. "In some ways, they're worse than the Moroi. Their race was never meant to exist."**

**"You scared me there for a second," Keith said. I was watching the road but had a sneaking suspicion he'd just winked at me. "I thought you were going to defend them. I should've known better than to believe the stories about you. I can totally get why you'd want to gamble at the glory - but man, that had to have been harsh, trying to work with one of them."**

**I couldn't explain how once you'd spent a little time with Rose Hathaway, it was easy to forget she was a dhampir. Even physically, dhampirs and humans were virtually indistinguishable. Rose was so full of life and passion that sometimes she seemed more human than I was. Rose certainly wouldn't have meekly accepted this job with a simpering, "Yes, sir." Not like me.**

"Well thank you for compliments Sydney." Rose said amusedly. "And yea, I wouldn't have been so obedient but as I get told at least twice a week, I need to listen to my superiors more often."

"And yet you still ignore most people who are higher up than you." Guardian Hathaway stated.

"I need to do what I do best mom."

**Rose hadn't even accepted being locked in jail, with the weight of the Moroi government against her. Abe Mazur's blackmail had been a catalyst that spurred me to help her, but I'd also never believed that Rose had committed the murder they'd accused her of. That certainty, along with our fragile friendship, had driven me to break Alchemist rules to help Rose and her dhampir boyfriend, the formidable Dimitri Belikov, elude the authorities.**

**Throughout it all, I'd watched Rose with a kind of wonder as she battled the world. I couldn't envy someone who wasn't human, but I could certainly envy her strength - and refusal to back down, no matter what.**

**But again, I could hardly tell Keith any of that. And I still didn't believe for an instant, despite his sunny act, that he was suddenly okay with me coming along.**

**I gave a small shrug. "I thought it was worth the risk."**

**"Well," he said, seeing I wasn't going to offer anything more. "The next time you decide to go rogue with vampires and dhampirs, get a little backup so you don't get in as much trouble."**

**I scoffed. "I have no intention of going rogue again." That, at least, was the truth.**

Well that's ironic. I had forgotten I had said that and now, only a few months later, I'm searching for a rogue Alchemist.

**We reached Palm Springs late in the afternoon and got to work immediately with our tasks. I was dying for sleep by that point, and even Keith - despite his talkativeness - looked a little worn around the edges. But we'd gotten the word that Jill and her entourage were arriving tomorrow, leaving very little time to put the remaining details in place.**

**A visit to Amberwood Prep revealed that my "family" was expanding. Apparently, the dhampir coming with Jill was enrolling as well and would be playing our brother. Keith was also going to be our brother. When I questioned that, he explained that we needed someone local to act as our legal guardian should Jill or any of us need to be pulled from school or granted some privilege. Since our fictitious parents lived out of state, getting results from him would be faster. I couldn't fault the logic, even though I found being related to him more repulsive than having dhampirs or vampires in the family. And that was saying a lot.**

"I think we all were repulsed by that thought by the time he left." Jill stated disgustedly.

**Later on, a driver's license from a reputable fake ID maker declared that I was now Sydney Katherine Melrose, from South Dakota.**

"No, it's Melbourne!" Trey joked.

**We chose South Dakota because we figured the locals didn't see too many licenses from that state and wouldn't be able to spot any flaws in it. Not that I expected there to be. The Alchemists didn't associate with people who did second-rate work. I also liked the picture of Mount Rushmore on the license. It was one of the few places in the United States that I'd never been.**

**The day wrapped up with what I had most been looking forward to: a trip to a car dealer.**

"Why am I not surprised that was your favorite part of the day? You couldn't stop obsessing over the car we had in Russia," Rose teased.

**Keith and I did almost as much haggling with each other as we did with the salesman. I'd been raised to be practical and keep my emotions in check, but I loved cars. That was one of the few legacies I'd picked up from my mom. She was a mechanic, and some of my best childhood memories were of working in the garage with her.**

"You seem to be very close to your mother," Sonya stated curiously from where she was in Guardian Tanner's arms.

"Yes, I love being with my mom." I said. "Being around her I could act my age. It was very different compared to when I was with my father."

**I especially had a weakness for sports cars and vintage cars, the kinds with big engines that I knew were bad for the environment - but that I guiltily loved anyway. Those were out of the question for this job, though. Keith argued that I needed something that could hold everyone, as well as any cargo - and that wouldn't attract a lot of attention. Once more, I conceded to his reasoning like a good little Alchemist.**

**"But I don't see why it has to be a station wagon," I told him.**

**Our shopping had led us down to a new Subaru Outback that met most of his requirements. My car instincts told me the Subaru would do what I needed. It would handle well and had a decent engine, for what it was. And yet...**

**"I feel like a soccer mom," I said. "I'm too young for that."**

**"Soccer moms drive vans," Keith told me. "And there's nothing wrong with soccer."**

**I scowled. "Does it have to be brown, though?"**

**It did, unless we wanted a used one. As much as I would've liked something in blue or red, the newness took precedence. My fastidious nature didn't like the idea of driving "someone else's" car. I wanted it to be mine - shiny, new, and clean.**

"Then why do you love old cars so much?" Adrian asked.

"I can't explain it. I just love the way that cars were made in the 50's and 60's." I said simply. I wasn't sure what else to say.

**So, we made the deal, and I, Sydney Melrose, became the proud owner of a brown station wagon. I named it Latte, hoping my love of coffee would soon transfer to the car.**

"I still can't believe that you named an inanimate object." Adrian laughed.

"People name their boats all of the time. What's the difference?" I argued.

"I don't understand that either. People and animals have names. Not inanimate objects," he argued back.

I just stared at him until he got the hint and started reading again.

**Once our errands were done, Keith left me for his apartment in downtown Palm Springs. He offered to let me stay there as well, but I'd politely refused and gotten a hotel room, grateful for the Alchemists' deep pockets. Honestly, I would've paid with my own money to save me from sleeping under the same roof as Keith Darnell.**

"Any of us would have." Eddie confessed.

**I ordered a light dinner up to my room, relishing the alone time after all those hours in the car with Keith. Then I changed into pyjamas and decided to call my mom. Even though I was glad to be free of my dad's disapproval for a while, I would miss having her around.**

**"Those are good cars," she told me after I began the call by explaining my trip to the dealership. My mother had always been a free spirit, which was an unlikely match for someone like my dad. While he'd been teaching me chemical equations, she'd showed me how to change my own oil. Alchemists didn't have to marry other Alchemists, but I was baffled by whatever forces had drawn my parents together. Maybe my father had been less uptight when he was younger.**

"Somehow I don't think he was ever less uptight," Jill stated.

**"I guess," I said, knowing I sounded sullen. My mother was one of the few people I could be anything less than perfect or content around. She was a big advocate of letting your feelings out. "I think I'm just annoyed that I didn't have much say in it."**

**"Annoyed? I'm furious that he didn't even talk to me about it," she huffed. "I can't believe he just smuggled you out like that! You're my daughter, not some commodity that he can just move around." For a moment, my mother reminded me weirdly of Rose - both possessed that unflinching tendency to say what was on their minds. That ability seemed strange and exotic to me, but sometimes - when I thought about my own carefully controlled and reserved nature - I wondered if maybe I was the weird one.**

"Yea but I've been called a bitch by many people for speaking my mind. It has its pros and its cons." Rose said. "I'm glad you think me and your mom are similar."

**"He didn't know all the details," I said, automatically defending him. With my father's temper, if my parents were mad at each other, then life at home would be unpleasant for Zoe - not to mention my mom. Better to ensure peace. "They hadn't told him everything."**

**"I hate them sometimes." There was a growl in my mom's voice. "Sometimes I hate him too."**

**I wasn't sure what to say to that. I resented my father, sure, but he was still my father. A lot of the hard choices he made were because of the Alchemists, and I knew that no matter how stifled I felt sometimes, the Alchemists' job was important. Humans had to be protected from the existence of vampires. Knowing vampires existed would create a panic. Worse, it could drive some weak-willed humans into becoming slaves to the Strigoi in exchange for immortality and the eventual corruption of their souls. It happened more often than we liked to admit.**

Everyone in the room shuddered at the thought of humans willingly working with Strigoi.

**"It's fine, Mom," I said soothingly. "I'm fine. I'm not in trouble anymore, and I'm in the U.S. even." Actually, I wasn't sure if the "trouble" part was really true, but I thought the latter would soothe her. Stanton had told me to keep our location in Palm Springs secret, but giving up that we were domestic wouldn't hurt too much and might make my mom think I had an easier job ahead of me than I likely did. She and I talked a little bit more before hanging up, and she told me she'd heard from my sister Carly. All was well with her at college, which I was relieved to hear. I wanted desperately to find out about Zoe as well but resisted asking to talk to her. I was afraid that if she got on the phone, I'd find out she was still mad at me. Or, worse, that she wouldn't speak to me at all.**

**I went to bed feeling melancholy, wishing I could have poured out all my fears and insecurities to my mom. Wasn't that what normal mothers and daughters did? I knew she would've welcomed it. I was the one who had trouble letting myself go, too wrapped up in Alchemist secrets to be a normal teenager.**

"Even I had time to act like a normal teenage for a few years." Rose said.

"That's true Rose," I said evenly. " You also ran away from the Academy for two years. I didn't have that."

**After a long sleep, and with the morning sunlight streaming through my window, I felt a little better. I had a job to do, and having purpose shifted me out of feeling sorry for myself. I remembered that I was doing this for Zoe, for Moroi and humans alike. It allowed me to center myself and push my insecurities aside - at least, for now.**

**I picked up Keith around noon and drove us outside of the city to meet Jill and the recluse Moroi who'd be helping us. Keith had a lot to say about the guy, whose name was Clarence Donahue. Clarence had lived in Palm Springs for three years, ever since the death of his niece in Los Angeles, which had apparently had quite a traumatic effect on the man. Keith had met him a couple of times on past jobs and kept making jokes about Clarence's tenuous grip on sanity.**

**"He's a few pints short of a blood bank, you know?" Keith said, chuckling to himself. I bet he'd been waiting days to use that line.**

Adrian glared at that even though he probably thought the same thing at one point. He was really annoyed at Keith it seems.

**The jokes were in poor taste - and stupid to boot - but as we got closer and closer to Clarence's home, Keith eventually became very quiet and nervous. Something occurred to me.**

**"How many Moroi have you met?" I asked as we pulled off the main road and turned into a long and winding driveway. The house was straight out of a Gothic movie, boxy and made of gray bricks that were completely at odds with most of the Palm Springs architecture we'd scene. The only reminder that we were in southern California was the ubiquitous palm trees surrounding the house. It was a weird juxtaposition.**

**"Enough," said Keith evasively. "I can handle being around them."**

**The confidence in his tone sounded forced. I realized that despite his brashness about this job, his comments on the Moroi and dhampir races, and his judgment of my actions, Keith was actually very, very uncomfortable with the idea of being around non-humans. It was understandable. Most Alchemists were. A large part of our job didn't even involve interacting with the vampiric world - it was the human world that needed tending. Records had to be covered up, witnesses bribed. The majority of Alchemists had very little contact with our subjects, meaning most Alchemists' knowledge came from the stories and teachings passed down through the families. Keith had said he'd met Clarence but made no mention of spending time with other Moroi or dhampirs - certainly not a group, like we were about to face.**

**I was no more excited to hang around vampires than he was, but I realized it didn't scare me nearly as much as it once would have. Rose and her companions had given me a tough skin.**

"Glad I could help," Rose said smugly.

**I'd even been to the Moroi Royal Court, a place few Alchemists had ever visited. If I'd walked away from the heart of their civilization intact, I was certain I could handle whatever was inside this house. Admittedly, it would've been a little easier if Clarence's house didn't look so much like a creepy haunted manor from a horror movie.**

**We walked up to the door, presenting a united front in our stylish, formal Alchemist attire. Whatever his faults, Keith cleaned up well. He wore khaki pants with a white button-up shirt and navy silk tie. The shirt had short sleeves, though I doubted that was helping much in the heat. It was early September, and the temperature had been pushing ninety when I left my hotel. I was equally hot in a brown skirt, tights, and a cap-sleeved blouse scattered with tan flowers.**

**Belatedly, I realized we kind of matched.**

"I still think Alchemists are allergic to color." Adrian said. "Did you have to get a shot when you wore your Halloween costume, Sage? Or did you just suffer through it?" He teased me.

"We're not allergic to colors." I stated heatedly. " We just don't like to draw attention to ourselves."

**Keith lifted his hand to knock at the door, but it opened before he could do anything. I flinched, a bit unnerved despite the assurances I'd just given myself.**

**The guy who opened the door looked just as surprised to see us. He held a cigarette pack in one hand and appeared as though he'd been heading outside to smoke. He paused and gave us a once-over.**

"It's me! It's me!" Adrian yelled while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"We kind of figured when it said the guy was holding a cigarette pack." Christian drawled.

Adrian stuck his tongue at him before he began to read again.

**"So. Are you guys here to convert me or sell me siding?"**

**The disarming comment was enough to help me shake off my anxiety. The speaker was a Moroi guy, a little older than me, with dark brown hair that had undoubtedly been painstakingly styled to look messy. Unlike Keith's ridiculously over-gelled attempts, this guy had actually done it in a way that looked good.**

"I guess comparing how good my hair looks to how stupid his looked is good." Adrian said thoughtfully

**Like all Moroi, he was pale and had a tall, lean build. Emerald green eyes studied us from a face that could have been sculpted by one of the classical artists I so admired. Shocked, I dismissed the comparison as soon as it popped into my head. This was a vampire, after all. It was ridiculous to admire him the way I would some hot human guy.**

"HA!" Adrian yelled again. "I knew you thought I was hot!"

I almost covered my face with my hands but thought better of it. That would really make it seem like something happened between us. I looked around nervously to see what everyone thought of his outburst. Thankfully everyone looked at him like he was, well, Adrian. The only ones that had a knowing look on their faces were Jill and surprisingly Ms. Terwilliger.

**"Mr. Ivashkov," I said politely. "It's nice to see you again."**

**He frowned and studied me from his greater height. "I know you. How do I know you?"**

**"We - " I started to say "met" but realized that wasn't quite right since we hadn't been formally introduced the last time I had seen him. He'd simply been present when Stanton and I had been hauled to the Moroi Court for questioning. "We ran into each other last month. At your Court."**

**Recognition lit his eyes. "Right. The Alchemist." He thought for a moment and then surprised me when he pulled up my name. With everything else that had been going on when I was at the Moroi Court, I hadn't expected to make an impression. "Sydney Sage."**

"How did you remember my name by the way?" I asked curiously, turning towards him. "With everything that was going on at the time I would think you wouldn't even pay attention to a few Alchemists being questioned."

"You just made quite the impression." Adrian stated looking right into my eyes.

I tried not to let myself react to that statement but I couldn't stop the slight blush on my cheeks. I saw Rose looking between the two of us curiously from the corner of my eye. Great, she's getting suspicious.

**I nodded, trying not to look flustered at the recognition. Then I realized Keith had frozen up beside me. He'd claimed he could "handle" being around Moroi, but apparently, that meant staring gape-mouthed and not saying a word. Keeping a pleasant smile on, I said, "Keith, this is Adrian Ivashkov.**

**Adrian, this is my colleague, Keith Darnell."**

**Adrian held out his hand, but Keith didn't shake it. Whether that was because Keith was still shell-shocked or because he simply didn't want to touch a vampire, I couldn't say. Adrian didn't seem to mind. He dropped his hand and took out a lighter, stepping past us as he did. He nodded toward the doorway.**

**"They're waiting for you. Go on in." Adrian leaned close to Keith's ear and spoke in an ominous voice. "If. You. Dare." He poked Keith's shoulder and gave a "Muhahaha" kind of monster laugh.**

"Good one Adrian!" Eddie laughed, high-fiving Adrian.

**Keith nearly leapt ten feet in the air. Adrian chuckled and strolled off down a garden path, lighting his cigarette as he walked. I glared after him - though it had been kind of funny - and nudged Keith toward the door. "Come on," I said. The coolness of air conditioning brushed against me.**

**If nothing else, Keith seemed to have come alive. "What was that about?" he demanded as we stepped into the house. "He nearly attacked me!"**

**I shut the door. "It was about you looking like an idiot. And he didn't do a thing to you. Could you have acted any more terrified? They know we don't like them, and you looked like you were ready to bolt."**

**Admittedly, I kind of liked seeing Keith caught off guard, but human solidarity left no question about which side I was on.**

"You know you want to side with the fun people, Sage!"

**"I did not," argued Keith, though he was obviously embarrassed. We walked down a long hallway with dark wood floors and trim that seemed to absorb all light. "God, what is wrong with these people? Oh, I know. They aren't people."**

**"Hush," I said, a bit shocked at the vehemence in his voice. "They're right in there. Can't you hear them?"**

**Heavy French doors met us at the end of the hall. The glass was frosted and stained, obscuring what was inside, but a low murmur of voices could still be heard. I knocked on the door and waited until a voice called an entry. The anger on Keith's face vanished as the two of us exchanged brief, commiserating looks. This was it. The beginning.**

**We stepped through.**

**When I saw who was inside, I had to stop my jaw from dropping like Keith's had earlier.**

**For a moment, I couldn't breathe. I'd mocked Keith for being afraid around vampires and dhampirs, but now, face-to-face with a group of them, I suddenly felt trapped. The walls threatened to close in on me, and all I could think about were fangs and blood. My world reeled - and not just because of the group's size.**

**Abe Mazur was here.**

I saw Adrian frown. He knew that I made a deal with Abe but he had no idea why I did it. I was not looking forward to everyone finding out.

**Breathe, Sydney. Breathe, I told myself. It wasn't easy, though. Abe represented a thousand fears for me, a thousand entanglements I'd gotten myself into.**

**Slowly, my surroundings crystallized, and I regained control. Abe wasn't the only one here, after all, and I made myself focus on the others and ignore him.**

**Three other people sat in the room with him, two of whom I recognized. The unknown, an elderly Moroi with thinning hair and a big white mustache, had to be our host, Clarence.**

**"Sydney!" That was Jill Mastrano, her eyes lighting up with delight. I liked Jill, but I hadn't thought I'd made enough of an impression on the girl to warrant such a welcome. Jill almost looked like she would run up and hug me, and I prayed that she wouldn't. I didn't need Keith to see that. More importantly, I didn't need Keith reporting about that.**

"I wasn't thinking of what he would think of me hugging you. I held back for you." At my confused she went on to say, "Rose had just reminded me about how Alchemist feel about us."

**Beside Jill was a dhampir, one I knew in the same way I knew Adrian - that is, I'd seen him but had never been introduced. Eddie Castile had also been present when I was questioned at the Royal Court and, if memory served, had been in some trouble of his own.**

Eddie looked down at that. I know he was still ashamed of what happened.

I saw Rose and Lissa share a look before Lissa stood up and walked over to Eddie.

"Eddie, you are a great guardian. You were protecting me and no one can blame you for what happened." She stated.

He looked up at her gratefully.

**For all intents and purposes, he looked human, with an athletic body and face that had spent a lot of time in the sun. His hair was a sandy brown, and his hazel eyes regarded me and Keith in a friendly - but wary - way. That's how it was with guardians. They were always on alert, always watching for the next threat. In some ways, I found it reassuring.**

"I'm glad I could be reassuring for you," Eddie teased but I could see that he wasn't all there. He must still be thinking of when he killed that Moroi.

**My survey of the room soon returned me to Abe, who had been watching and seemed amused by my obvious avoidance of him. A sly smile spread over his features.**

**"Why, Miss Sage," he said slowly. "Aren't you going to say hello to me?"**

"Are we ever going to find out what the old man has on you?" Rose questioned.

I stared straight ahead and ignored the question.

"Well that's all folks." Adrian said.

"I'll take that then." Rose said, taking the book from his hands.

"This should probably be the last chapter before we go to bed." I said feeling relieved. At least the would be the last chapter of torture for the night. I couldn't bear to think about all the things that these people, my friends, would find out about me soon. What would they think of me then? I made myself stop thinking about _it_; I would cross that metaphorical bridge when I got to it.

"That's a good idea." Sonya stated.

A/N: Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy! Happy me means faster updates!


	5. Reading Chapter 4

A/N: I'M ALIVE! I am soooooooo sorry for how long this took. I kind of got stuck on this chapter. I haven't sent it to my beta yet but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Once I send it and she reviews it I'll re post this chapter with the corrections. I just want to thank all of you guys that have reviewed and stuck with me. And I want to send a special shout-out to lunavap! Your message really helped me to finish writing this chapter. It made me realize how many people really wanted me to finish writing it. So thank you. Now without further ado... CHAPTER 4!

A/N 2: I don't own VA or Bloodlines or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead

Chapter 4

After everyone agreed to go to sleep after this chapter I looked over at Rose and saw her smirking. That worried me because it's never a good thing when she starts smirking. Finally Dimitri nudged her and she started to read.

**ABE HAD THE KIND OF APPEARANCE that could leave many people speechless, even if they knew nothing about him.**

Abe smirked. Both him and Rose have very scary smirks that make everyone around them scared for their lives.

**Oblivious to the heat outside, the Moroi man was dressed in a full suit and tie. The suit was white, at least, but it still looked like it would be warm. His shirt and tie were purple, as was the rose tucked into his pocket. Gold glittered in his ears and at his throat. He was originally from Turkey and had more color to him than most Moroi but was still paler than humans like me and Keith. Abe's complexion actually reminded me of a tanned person who'd been sick for a while.**

"Very nice description Ms. Sage. A business man like myself should always look his best."

**"Hello," I said stiffly.**

**His smile split into a full grin. "So nice to see you again."**

**"Always a pleasure." My lie sounded robotic, but hopefully it was better than sounding afraid.**

**"No, no," he said. "The pleasure's all mine."**

**"If you say so," I said. This amused him further.**

**Keith had frozen up again, so I strode over to the old Moroi man and extended my hand so that at least one of us would look like we had manners. "Are you Mr. Donahue? I'm Sydney Sage."**

**Clarence smiled and clasped my hand in his wrinkled one. I didn't flinch, even though the urge was there. Unlike most Moroi I'd met, he didn't conceal his fangs when he smiled, which almost made my facade crack. Another reminder that no matter how human they seemed at times, these were still vampires.**

**"I am so pleased to meet you," he said. "I've heard wonderful things about you."**

**"Oh?" I asked, arching an eyebrow and wondering who'd been talking about me.**

"I still would love to know who that was considering everyone thought that Zoe was going to be the one that was coming until I actually showed up." I stated as I looked at Rose, Adrian, Jill, and Eddie. When all of them said that they had no idea who it was I looked at Abe. He had a smile on his face that told me I didn't want to know how he found out it was me that was coming.

**Clarence nodded emphatically. "You are welcome in my home. It's delightful to have so much company."**

**Introductions were made for everyone else. Eddie and Jill were a little reserved, but both friendly. Keith didn't shake any hands, but he at least stopped acting like a drooling fool. He took a chair when offered and put on an arrogant expression, which was probably supposed to look like confidence. I hoped he wouldn't embarrass us.**

**"I'm sorry," said Abe, leaning forward. His dark eyes glittered. "Did you say your name was Keith Darnell?"**

**"Yes," said Keith. He studied Abe curiously, no doubt recalling the Alchemists' conversation back in Salt Lake City. Even through the bravado Keith was attempting to put on, I could see a sliver of unease. Abe had that effect. "Why?"**

**"No reason," said Abe. His eyes flicked to me and then to Keith. "It just sounds familiar, that's all."**

**"My father's a very important man among the Alchemists," said Keith loftily. He'd relaxed a little, probably thinking the stories about Abe were overrated. Fool. "You've undoubtedly heard of him."**

"He really is as stupid as he seemed that day." Rose laughed. "Even Guardians are scared of him."

"You'll find out that he's smart when he wants to be." I said mysteriously.

**"Undoubtedly," said Abe. "I'm sure that's what it is." He spoke so casually that no one would suspect he wasn't telling the truth. Only I knew the real reason Abe knew who Keith was, but I certainly didn't want that revealed. I also didn't want Abe dropping any more hints, which I suspected he was doing just to irk me.**

"I would never do that Ms. Sage. I value the deals that I make with people," he stated with a smirk that said the exact opposite.

**I tried to steer the subject away - and get some answers for myself. "I wasn't aware you were joining us, Mr. Mazur." The sweetness in my voice matched his.**

**"Please," he said. "You know you can call me Abe. And I won't be staying, unfortunately. I simply came along to make sure this group arrived safely - and to meet Clarence in person."**

**"That's very nice of you," I said dryly, sincerely doubting Abe's motives were as simple as that. If I'd learned anything, it was that things were never simple when Abe Mazur was involved. He was a puppet master of sorts. He not only wanted to observe things, he also wanted to control them.**

Rose snorted at that statement. I found it amusing that one of the people that Abe cared for most in the world was also the most stubborn and uncontrollable person I had ever met.

**He smiled winningly. "Well, I always aim to help others in need."**

**"Yeah," a new voice suddenly said. "That's exactly what comes to mind when I think of you, old man."**

"Three guess who that is. And if you need more then one guess, you're Keith." Adrian joked.

**I hadn't thought anyone could shock me more than Abe, but I was wrong. "Rose?" The name came out as a question from my lips, even though there could be no doubt about who this newcomer was. There was only one Rose Hathaway, after all.**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri pull Rose closer to him and smile down at her.

**"Hey, Sydney," she said, giving me a small, crooked smile as she entered the room. Her flashing, dark eyes were friendly, but they were also assessing everything in the room, much as Eddie's gaze was. It was a guardian thing. Rose was about my height and dressed very casually in jeans and a red tank top. But, as always, there was something exotic and dangerous about her beauty that made her stand out from everyone else. She was like a tropical flower in this dark, stuffy room. One that could kill you. I'd never seen her mother, but it was easy to tell that some of her looks came from Abe's Turkish influence, like her long, dark brown hair. In the dim lighting, that hair looked nearly black. Her eyes rested on Keith, and she nodded politely. "Hey, other Alchemist."**

"I loved that description of me." Rose beamed. "But it's so weird seeing how other people see me."

**Keith stared at her wide-eyed, but whether that was a reaction to us being further outnumbered or simply a response to Rose's extraordinary nature, I couldn't say. "I-I'm Keith," he stammered at last.**

"Ewww. I really hope it was just being outnumbered because the other option is just gross."

"Agreed." Lissa, Jill, and I said together. I almost laughed with the others but reading about Keith reminded me where he ended up and that if I got closer to these people then I already am I will be heading to the same place.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrian frowning. He must have noticed that I didn't laugh.

**"Rose Hathaway," she told him. His eyes bugged even more as he recognized the name. She strode across the room, toward Clarence, and I noted that half of her allure was simply in the way she dominated her surroundings. Her expression softened as she regarded the elderly man. "I checked the house's perimeter like you asked. It's about as safe as you can make it, though your back door's lock should probably be replaced."**

**"Are you sure?" asked Clarence in disbelief. "It's brand new."**

**"Maybe when this house was built," came yet another new voice. Looking over to the doorway, I realized now that someone else had been with Rose when she arrived, but I'd been too startled by her to notice. Again, that was a Rose thing. She always drew the attention. "It's been rusted since we moved here."**

"I have that kind of effect on most people." Rose said smugly

**This newcomer was a Moroi, which set me on edge again. That brought the count up to four Moroi and two dhampirs. I was trying very hard not to adopt Keith's attitude - especially since I already knew some of the people here - but it was hard to shake that overwhelming sense of Us and Them.**

I swear I heard Adrian laugh quietly at that statement and when I looked around I saw that everyone else seemed to hear it too and were wondering what was funny about that statement.

I just sent a glare his way. He just won't give up the thought that I don't like him that way. O course I would have an easier tim convincing him if I didn't have a tin voice in the back of my head telling me that it was a complete lie.

**Moroi aged like humans, and at a guess, I thought this new guy was close to my age, maybe Keith's at most. He had nice features, I supposed, with black curling hair and gray eyes. The smile he offered seemed sincere, though there was a slight sense of uneasiness in the way he stood. His gaze was fixed on Keith and me, intrigued, and I wondered if maybe he didn't spend a lot of time with humans. Most Moroi didn't, though they didn't share the same fears about our race as we did about theirs. But then, ours didn't use theirs as food.**

**"I'm Lee Donahue," he said, extending his hand. Once again, Keith didn't take it, but I did and introduced us.**

**Lee looked back and forth between me and Keith, face full of wonder. "Alchemists, right? I've never met one of you. The tattoos you guys have are beautiful," he said, eyeing the gold lily on my cheek. "I've heard about what they can do."**

Adrian, Eddie, Jill, and I were all glaring at that. We all still weren't over that betrayal. I was even more mad because that was when I first found out that I could do magic. Even though I've started to come to terms with it I still find it unnatural and wasn't sure if I would ever use it other then in emergencies.

**"Donahue?" asked Keith. He glanced between Lee and Clarence. "Are you related?"**

**Lee gave Clarence an indulgent look. "Father and son."**

**Keith frowned. "But you don't live here, do you?" I was surprised that this, of all things, would draw him out. Maybe he didn't like the idea that his intel was faulty. He was Palm Springs' Alchemist, after all, and he'd believed Clarence was the only Moroi in the area.**

**"Not regularly, no," said Lee. "I go to college in LA, but my schedule's just part-time this semester. So, I want to try to spend more time with Dad." Abe glanced at Rose. "You see that?" he said. "Now that's devotion." She rolled her eyes at him.**

Just like Rose and Guardian Hathaway were doing now. They had very similar facial expressions.

**Keith looked like he had more questions about this, but Clarence's mind was still back in the conversation. "I could've sworn I had that lock replaced."**

**"Well, I can replace it soon for you if you want," said Lee. "Can't be that hard."**

**"I think it's fine." Clarence rose unsteadily to his feet. "I'm going to take a look."**

**Lee hurried to his side and shot us an apologetic look. "Does it have to be right now?" When it appeared that it did, Lee said, "I'll go with you." I got the impression that Clarence frequently followed his whims, and Lee was used to it.**

**I used the Donahues' absence to get some answers I'd been dying to know. I turned to Jill. "You didn't have any problems getting here, did you? No more, um, incidents?"**

"I know that Jill is the one that was in danger but I never understood why you turned to her when you asked that. I figured you would have asked me." Rose stated.

"She was the first person I saw when I turned around."

**"We ran into a couple dissidents before we left Court," said Rose, a dangerous note in her voice. "Nothing we couldn't handle. The rest was uneventful."**

**"And it's going to stay that way," said Eddie matter-of-factly. He crossed his arms over his chest. "At least if I have anything to do with it."**

I smiled at Eddie. Now that I know what h feels for Jill I couldn't imagine feeling like I couldn't protect the person I love.

**I glanced between them, puzzled. "I was told there'd be a dhampir along... did they decide to send two?"**

**"Rose invited herself along," said Abe. "Just to make sure the rest of us didn't miss anything. Eddie's the one who will be joining you at Amberwood." Rose scowled. "I should be the one staying. I should be Jill's roommate. No offense, Sydney. We need you for the paperwork, but I'm the one who's gotta kick anyone's ass who gives Jill trouble."**

"I think Sydney can protect Jill perfectly well herself. She was the one that saved me after all." Sonya said smiling at me. Her fiancee held her closer at her statement.

**I certainly wasn't going to argue against that.**

**"No," said Jill, with surprising intensity. She'd been quiet and hesitant the last time I'd seen her, but her eyes grew fierce at the thought of being a burden to Rose. "You need to stay with Lissa and keep her safe. I've got Eddie, and besides, no one even knows I'm here. Nothing else is going to happen."**

**The look in Rose's eyes said she was skeptical. I also suspected she didn't truly believe anyone could protect either Vasilisa or Jill as well as she could. That was saying something, considering the young queen was surrounded in bodyguards.**

"She might be surrounded by bodyguards but no one can protect her from herself as best as I can." Rose said simply. I could hear Lissa's boyfriend clear his throat loudly in protest. Rose clearly did too because she continued, "Ok, and maybe Sparky too," she said it like it hurt saying.

**But even Rose couldn't be everywhere at once, and she must have had to choose. Her words made me turn my attention back to Jill.**

**"What did happen?" I asked. "Were you hurt? We heard stories about an attack but no confirmation."**

**There was a heavy pause in the room. Everyone except Keith and me seemed distinctly uncomfortable. Well, we were uncomfortable - but for other reasons.**

**"I'm fine," said Jill at last, after a sharp look from Rose. "There was an attack, yeah, but none of us were hurt. I mean, not seriously. We were in the middle of a royal dinner when we were attacked by Moroi - like, Moroi assassins. They made it look like they were going for Lis - for the queen, but instead came for me." She hesitated and dropped her eyes, letting her long, curly brown hair fall forward. "I was saved, though, and the guardians rounded them up." There was a nervous energy to Jill that I remembered from before. It was cute and made her seem very much like the shy teenager she was.**

"I do not have a nervous energy around me." Jill pouted as everyone laughed.

**"But we don't think they're all gone, which is why we have to stay away from Court," explained Eddie. Even as he directed his words to Keith and me, he radiated a protectiveness toward Jill, daring anyone to challenge the girl he was in charge of keeping safe. "And we don't know where the traitors in our own ranks are. So, until then, here we all are."**

**"Hopefully not for long," said Keith. I gave him a warning look, and he seemed to realize his comment could be perceived as rude. "I mean, this place can't be all that fun for you guys, with the sun and everything."**

"We all noticed that. We just didn't say anything." Eddie said.

**"It's safe," said Eddie. "That's what counts."**

**Clarence and Lee returned, and there was no more mention of Jill's background or the attack. As far as father and son knew, Jill, Eddie, and Adrian had simply fallen out of favor with important royal Moroi and were in exile here. The two Moroi men didn't know who Jill really was and believed that the Alchemists were helping her due to Abe's influence. It was a web of lies but a necessary one. Even if Clarence was in self-imposed exile, we couldn't risk him (or Lee now) accidentally letting outsiders know the queen's sister was holed up here.**

**Eddie glanced over at the older Moroi. "You said you've never heard of any Strigoi being around here, right?"**

**Clarence's eyes went unfocused for a moment as his thoughts turned inward. "No... but there are worse things than Strigoi..."**

**Lee groaned. "Dad, please. Not that."**

**Rose and Eddie were on their feet in an instant, and it was a wonder they didn't pull out weapons. "What are you talking about?" demanded Rose.  
"What other dangers are there?" asked Eddie, his voice like steel.**

**Lee was actually blushing. "Nothing... please. It's a delusion of his, that's all."**

"If only it was just an delusion." I muttered hoping Trey wouldn't hear but of course he did. He gave me a sad smile and I could almost see him wishing the same thing.

'**"Delusion?'" asked Clarence, narrowing his eyes at his son. "Was your cousin's death a delusion? Is the fact that those high-ups at Court let Tamara go unavenged a delusion?"**

**My mind spun back to a conversation I'd had with Keith in the car. I gave Clarence what I hoped was a reassuring look. "Tamara was your niece, right? What happened to her, sir?"**

**"She was killed," he said. There was a dramatic pause. "By vampire hunters."**

**"I'm sorry, by what?" I asked, certain I'd misheard.**

**"Vampire hunters," repeated Clarence. Everyone in the room looked as surprised as I felt, which was a small relief. Even some of Rose and Eddie's fierceness wavered. "Oh, you won't find that anywhere - not even in your records. We were living in Los Angeles when they got her. I reported it to the guardians, demanded they hunt the culprits down. Do you know what they said?" He peered at each person in turn. "Do you?"**

**"No," said Jill meekly. "What did they say?" Lee sighed and looked miserable.**

"You had to ask didn't you Jailbait?" Adrian asked fondly. Jill promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

**Clarence snorted. "They said there was no such thing. That there was no evidence to support my claim. They ruled it a Strigoi killing and said there was nothing anyone could do, that I should be grateful she wasn't turned."**

**I looked at Keith, who again seemed startled by this story. He apparently didn't know Clarence as well as he'd claimed. Keith had known the old man had a hang-up involving his niece, but not the extent of it. Keith gave me a small shrug that seemed to say, See? What did I tell you? Crazy.**

**"The guardians are very thorough," said Eddie. His tone and words were both clearly chosen with care, striving not to offend. He sat back down next to Jill. "I'm sure they had their reasons."**

**"Reasons?" asked Clarence. "If you consider denial and living a delusional life reasons, then I suppose so. They just don't want to accept that vampire hunters are out there. But tell me this. If my Tamara was killed by Strigoi, why did they cut her throat? It was cut cleanly with a blade." He made a slashing motion under his chin. Jill flinched and cowered into her chair. Rose, Eddie, and Abe also looked taken aback, which surprised me because I didn't think anything would make that group squeamish. "Why not use fangs? Makes it easier to drink. I pointed that out to the guardians, and they said that since about half of her blood had been drunk, it was obviously a Strigoi. But I say a vampire hunter did it and made it look like they took her blood. Strigoi would have no reason to use a knife."**

**Rose started to speak, paused, and then began again. "It is strange," she said calmly. I had a feeling she'd probably been about to blurt out how ridiculous this conspiracy theory was, but had thought better of it. "But I'm sure there's another explanation, Mr. Donahue."**

Rose smiled sheepishly at that which told everyone that my thought was right.

**I wondered if mentioning that the Alchemists had no records of vampire hunters - not in several centuries, at least - would be helpful or not. Keith suddenly took the conversation in an unexpected direction. He met Clarence's gaze levelly.**

**"It might seem strange for Strigoi, but they do all sorts of vicious things for no reason. I know from personal experience."**

**My stomach sank. Oh no. All eyes turned to Keith.**

**"Oh?" asked Abe, smoothing his black goatee. "What happened?"**

**Keith pointed to his glass eye. "I was attacked by Strigoi earlier this year. They beat me up and ripped out my eye. Then they left me."**

**Eddie frowned. "Without drinking or killing? That is really weird. That doesn't sound like normal Strigoi behavior."**

**"I'm not sure you can really expect Strigoi to do anything 'normal,'" pointed out Abe. I gritted my teeth, wishing he wouldn't engage Keith in this. Please don't ask about the eye, I thought. Let it go. That was too much to expect, of course, because Abe's next question was, "They only took the one eye? They didn't try for both?"**

"Really Abe. Did you have to bait the girl?" Guardian Hathaway asked sounding exasperated.

"Just trying to keep the conversation going. That's all." Abe stated innocently. Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

**"Excuse me." I rose before Keith could answer. I couldn't sit through this conversation and listen to Abe bait Keith, simply for the fun of tormenting me. I needed to escape. "I... I don't feel well. I'm going to get some air."**

**"Of course, of course," said Clarence, looking as though he wanted to rise as well. "Should I have my housekeeper get you some water? I can ring the bell - "**

**"No, no," I said, moving toward the door. "I just... I just need a minute."**

**I hurried out and heard Abe saying, "Such delicate sensibilities. You'd think she wouldn't be so squeamish, considering her profession. But you, young man, seem like you can handle talking about blood..."**

Guardian Hathaway rolled her eyes at that statement but held her tongue. I guess she was used to it with both Rose and Abe to deal with.

**Abe's ego-stroking worked, and Keith launched into the one story I most definitely didn't want to hear. I went back down the dark hallway and emerged outside. The fresh air was welcome, even if it was more than twenty degrees warmer than what I'd come from. I took a deep, steadying breath, forcing myself to stay calm. Everything was going to be okay. Abe would be leaving soon. Keith would return to his own apartment. I would go back to Amberwood with Jill and Eddie, who really didn't seem like bad companions, considering who I could have ended up with.**

**With no real destination in mind, I decided to walk around and scope out Clarence's home - more like an estate, really. I picked a side of the house at random and walked around, admiring the detailed sculpting of the house's  
exterior. Even if it was hopelessly out of place in the southern California landscape, it was still impressive. I had always loved studying architecture - a subject my father thought was pointless - and was impressed by my surroundings. Glancing around, I noted that the grounds didn't match the rest of what we'd driven through to get here. A lot of the land in this region had gone brown from summer and lack of rain, but Clarence had clearly spent a fortune to keep his sprawling yard lush and green. Non-native trees - beautiful and full of flowers - were artfully arranged to make walking paths and courtyards.**

**After several minutes of my nature stroll, I turned around and headed back toward the front of the house. I came to a stop when I heard someone. "Where are you?" a voice asked. Abe. Great. He was looking for me.**

"I would be annoyed too." Rose stated cheekily.

**"Over here," I just barely heard Adrian say. His voice came from the far side of the house, opposite the side I was on. I heard someone walk across the gravel driveway, the footsteps coming to a halt when they reached what I gauged to be the back door where Abe stood.**

**I bit my lip and stayed where I was, concealed by the house. I was almost afraid to breathe. With their hearing, Moroi could pick up the tiniest detail. "Were you ever coming back?" asked Abe, amused.**

**"Didn't see the point," was Adrian's laconic response.**

**"The point is politeness. You could have made an effort to meet the Alchemists."**

"Yeah Adrian. You could have met the Alchemists." Jill teased.

**"They don't want to meet me. Especially the guy." There was concealed laughter in Adrian's voice. "You should have seen his face when I ran into him at the door. I wish I'd had a cape on. The girl's at least got some nerve."**

**"Nevertheless, they play a crucial role in your stay here - and Jill's. You know how important it is that she remain safe."**

**"Yeah, I get that. And I get why she's here. What I don't get is why I'm here."**

**"Don't you?" asked Abe. "I'd assume it's obvious to both Jill and you. You have to stay near her."**

**There was a pause. "That's what everyone says... but I'm still not sure it's necessary. I don't think she needs me close by, no matter what Rose and Lissa claim."**

**"You have something better to do?"**

**"That's not the point." Adrian sounded annoyed, and I was glad that I wasn't the only one Abe had that effect on.**

"Old Man has that effect on everyone. He's just not a people person." Rose joked.

**"That's exactly the point," Abe said. "You were wasting away at Court, drowning in your own self-pity - among other things. Here, you have a chance to be useful."**

**"To you."**

**"To yourself as well. This is an opportunity for you to make something of your life."**

**"Except you won't tell me what it is I'm supposed to do!" said Adrian irritably. "Aside from Jill, what is this great task you have for me?"**

**"Listen. Listen and watch." I could perfectly picture Abe stroking his chin in that mastermind way of his again as he spoke. "Watch everyone - Clarence, Lee, the Alchemists, Jill and Eddie. Pay attention to every word, every detail, and report it to me later. It may all be useful."**

**"I don't know that that really clears things up."**

**"You have potential, Adrian. Too much potential to waste. I'm very sorry for what happened with Rose, but you have to move on. Maybe things don't make sense now, but they will later. Trust me."**

I saw Rose look down at that. She must still feel guilty about how things ended with Adrian. _Good, a nasty voice in the back of my head said. She cheated on him._ I shook my head. What's wrong with me. Rose is my friend.

**I almost felt bad for Adrian. Abe had once told me to trust him too, and look how things had turned out.**

**I waited until the two Moroi returned inside and then followed a minute later. In the living room, Keith was still wearing his cocky attitude but looked relieved to have me back. We discussed more details and worked out a schedule for feedings, one I was in charge of maintaining since I'd have to drive Jill (and Eddie, since he didn't want to let her out of his sight) back and forth to Clarence's.**

**"How are you going to get to feedings?" I asked Adrian. After hearing his conversation with Abe, I was now more curious than ever about his role here. Adrian was standing against the wall, on the opposite side of the room. His arms were crossed defensively, and there was a rigidness to his posture that conflicted with the lazy smile he wore. I couldn't be sure, but it looked as though he was purposely positioning himself as far from Rose as possible. "By walking down the hall."**

**Seeing my puzzled look, Clarence explained, "Adrian will be staying here with me. It will be nice to have someone else in these old walls."**

**"Oh," I said. To myself, I muttered, "How very Secret Garden."**

**"Hmm?" asked Adrian, tilting his head toward me.**

**I flinched. Their hearing was good. "Nothing. I was just thinking of a book I read."**

**"Oh," said Adrian dismissively, glancing away. The way he said the word seemed to be a condemnation of books everywhere.**

"That's what I was going for, Sage." Adrian stated.

**"Don't forget me," said Lee, grinning at his father. "I told you I'll be around more."**

**"Maybe young Adrian here will keep you out of trouble, then," declared Clarence.**

**No one said anything to that, but I saw Adrian's friends exchange a few amused glances.**

"I'm hurt guys!" Adrian pouted as everyone laughed, but none louder then Christian.

**Keith didn't look nearly as freaked out as he had when we'd arrived, but there was a new air of impatience and irritability in him that I didn't quite understand. "Well," he said, after clearing his throat. "I need to get home and take care of some business. And since you're my ride, Sydney..."**

**He left the words hanging but looked at me meaningfully. From what I'd learned, I was more convinced than ever that Palm Springs was the least active vampire area anywhere. I couldn't honestly figure out what "business" Keith would have to take care of, but we had to leave here sooner or later. Eddie and Jill went to gather their luggage, and Rose used the opportunity to pull me aside.**

"First opportunity to actually talk without other Alchemist listening in. I jumped on it." Rose explained.

**"How have you been?" she asked in a low voice. Her smile was genuine. "I've been worried about you, ever since... well, you know. No one would tell me what happened to you." The last time I'd seen her, I'd been held prisoner in a hotel by guardians while the Moroi tried to figure out how big my role had been in Rose's escape.**

**"I was in a little trouble at first," I said. "But it's past." What was a small lie between friends?**

"I should have known that was a lie." Rose said. "It's so obvious now!"

**Rose was so strong that I couldn't stand the thought of looking weak in front of her. I didn't want her to know that I still lived in fear of the Alchemists, forced to do whatever it took to get back in their good graces.**

**"I'm glad," she said. "They told me originally it was your sister that was going to be here."**

**Those words reminded me again how Zoe could replace me at any moment. "It was a mix-up."**

**Rose nodded. "Well, I feel a little better with you here, but it's still hard... I still feel like I should protect Jill. But I need to protect Lissa too. They think Jill's the easier target, but they're still going after Lissa." The inner turmoil shone in her dark eyes, and I felt a pang of pity. This was what I'd had trouble explaining to the other Alchemists, how dhampirs and vampires could seem so human at times. "It's been crazy, you know. Ever since Lissa took the throne? I thought I'd finally get to relax with Dimitri." Her smile broadened. "I should've known nothing's ever simple with us. We've spent all our time looking out for Lissa and Jill."**

"I could have told you that Roza." Dimitri laughed. "Nothing to do with us is easy."

**"Jill will be okay. As long as the dissidents don't know she's here, it should all be easy. Boring, even."**

**She was still smiling, but her smile had dimmed a little. "I hope so. If you only knew what had happened..." Her expression changed as some memory seized her. I started to insist she tell me what had happened, but she shifted the subject before I could. "We're working on changing the law - the one that says Lissa needs one family member in order to stay queen. Once that's done, both she and Jill will be out of danger. But that just means those who want to take out Jill are more insane than ever, because they know the clock's ticking."**

**"How long?" I asked. "How long will it take to change the law?"**

**"I don't know. A few months, maybe? Legal stuff... well, it's not my thing. Not the details of it, at least." She grimaced briefly and then became battle tough again. She tossed her hair over one shoulder. "Crazy people who want to hurt my friends? That is my thing, and believe me, I know how to deal with it."**

"We all know that about you Rose." Eddie smiled at her.

**"I remember," I said. It was weird. I thought of Rose as one of the strongest people I knew, yet it seemed as though she needed my assurance. "Look, you go do what you do, and I'll do what I do. I'll make sure Jill blends in. You guys got her out without anyone knowing. She's off the grid now."**

**"I hope so," Rose repeated, voice grim. "Because if she's not, your little group here doesn't stand a chance against those crazy rebels."**

"That was really reassuring by the way Rose." I said to her.

I saw her shrug as she closed the book. "That was the end of the chapter."

I jumped out of my chair fast and exclaimed, "Great!that means its time to sleep." I think everyone realized how excited I was to be done reading for the day. Everyone except Rose. I saw her stand up and go straight over to Trey.

"Ok, I want to hear everything you know about Sydney's ex-boyfriend." I heard her say.

Trey looked a little nervous but after looked at me he smirked and said, "Ok." Have I ever said that he's a terrible friend? Because he sure seems like it to me right now.

They went over to a corner to talk and everyone else went to the different bedrooms that we could see down the hall.

A/N: so next chapter isn't going to be a reading chapter. It's going to be the talk that Rose and Trey have about Braydon.

A/N2: so I just had to say this. Every time I typed Sydney I kept wanting to type Sydrian. Tumblr has infected my brain. Which by the way you should all go follow me! My name on there is hopperthedemondragon I'm going to start posting updates and little things about this story there.


End file.
